Lilyana Petrova
by Little.Donny
Summary: Katherine had a sister back in Bulgaria and when Katherine turned up at the aftermath of her parents death she turned her sister so that she could have someone to live forever with. But not everything goes to plan. kind of DamonxOC later KlausxOC
1. Chapter 1

**DO NOT OWN AND OF TVD CHARACTERS. ONLY MY OWN.**

**KATHERINE HAD A SISTER BACK IN BULGARIA AND WHEN KATHERINE TURNED UP AT THE AFTERMATH OF HER PARENTS DEATH SHE TURNED HER SISTER SO THAT SHE COULD HAVE SOMEONE TO LIVE FOREVER WITH. NOT EVERYTHING GOES TO PLAN.**

**CHAPTER 1**

I chased my older sister around the paddock fences, we were laughing but nothing was really funny we were just living freely. I jumped over yet another fence trying to catch up to her, I tripped over a small rock I could not see and fell, I couldn't stop myself from rolling down the small hill and tumbling into Katerina, as we both roll down the hill laughing we didn't notice father and his men coming back from a hunt on their horses but after we reached the bottom and were laying there laughing, father made his presence noticeable with a clearing of his throat and a disapproving look down at both of us.

"Катерина, Лиляна влезем вътре и си почистете" _(Katerina, Lilyana get inside and clean yourselves up)_ Father spoke in Bulgarian; he turned his nose at us and rode off with his men. Katerina picked herself up and dusted her dress off.

"Отец е прав, че трябва да отидем до къщата" _(Father is right; we should go to the house). _Katerina hasn't been the best lately; just 3 days ago she gave birth to her daughter who father took seconds after she was born. He claimed it was best for everyone for us not to know the child.

An hour later we had all cleaned up and sat down to eat dinner with mother, father and fathers men. Everyone was tense, Katerina didn't want to make father any more disappointed in her so she always stayed quiet around him. I didn't want to upset anyone so I kept my mouth shut and mother was scared to upset father so she kept quiet as well. But father broke the silence.

"Катерина имах Ира си опаковаш нещата, превоз чака за вас през предната" (_Katerina I had Ira pack your things, the carriage is waiting for you out the front_). What is he talking about? I dropped my fork and looked at my sister who was holding back tears. Why was father talking to her like that? Where was she going?

Katerina rose from her seat and turned to leave. I shot up from my chair intending on chasing after her but father grabbed my wrist in an iron grip.

"Седни!" (_Sit!)_ Father growled. Katerina looked at me sadly. Father disowned her, I knew it, and he was banishing her. I couldn't let her leave.

"Katerina!" I screamed after her, she wouldn't look back on me "Katerina!" Father stood wrapping his arms around me restraining me back, he kept yelling at me to shut up and sit down but I didn't want her to leave.

…

..

…

**3 YEARS LATER**

It was hard for me to watch her ride away without even a goodbye; I was only 14 at the time and Katerina only 15, I could never forgive father for just putting her out and disowning her. I gave him the silent treatment for some while but now it was hard when he has promised me to one of his men's sons. I couldn't hate him for that because Dimitri and I loved each other and we were very happy to be betrothed to each other.

"Shh, our fathers will not be happy about this" Dimitri chuckled standing in between my legs and kissing my neck. We were hid in the stables, in the tack room where no one would venture for hours because it was after sundown. We had just finished dinner with our parents and his family was staying with mine for the night "My, my Miss Petrova, you are beautiful" he purred into my ear. I giggled and pulled his chin up so I could kiss him on his lips.

"Well Mr Lukanov you're extremely handsome yourself" just as Dimitri's hands were travelling up my dress we heard crashing and screaming. Dimitri collected himself quickly and helped me to hide in a stable with two horses. My horses.

"Stay hidden" he gave me one last kiss "I love you" I gripped his arm until he was out of reach before curling up into a ball in the corner of the stable. I tried to cover my ears but the screaming penetrated through my hands. I could hear them yelling, I heard my mother's scream and my father's battle cry, I even heard Dimitri cry out. I tried to hold back my tears but the only thing I was successful at holding back were my loud sobs.

I started hearing footsteps, quick ones coming towards where I was. I placed my hands on my mouth to stop any other sounds coming out. My eyes were wide and frantic glued to the spot where the mysterious person would appear, my hands were shaking with fear as was the rest of me. The footsteps got closer and closer and closer.

"Lilyana" Dimitri appeared covered in blood "Come quickly!" he held out his arms and ripped open the stable gate. I rushed forward without hesitation and pounced on him "Everyone's dead, he killed them; we have to get out of here"

"Mother and Father?" Dimitri locked eyes with mine and slowly nodded his head sadly "Veronika?"

"I couldn't get to her room" I finally let a cry escape. Why was this happening?

We heard a branch snap and Dimitri was off gripping my wrist and dragging me along behind him. I struggled to run in my dress, having to pull it up at the front so I couldn't trip on it. We were running through the paddocks just like me and Katerina used to years ago. Dimitri had to help me over some fences but we were making good ground. No way could this person catch us… or so I thought.

"Well hello there" we stopped dead in our tracks, the man in front of us had blood all over him, coming out of his mouth, dripping down his chin and onto his clothing. What was he? I squeezed Dimitri's hand tightly trying to step backwards away from the stranger "She is beautiful isn't she?"

"Yes brother" I squealed as my back hit someone's chest, I immediately ran forwards into Dimitri clutching his arm.

"What is your name love?" Dimitri held me tightly to him, he didn't want to be killed or watch me be killed. We were soul mates and these men wanted to hurt us but we would not go down without a fight. I shook my head at the man refusing to tell him anything. The man chuckled and in seconds he had taken Dimitri from me and held him by the throat, he showed off his pointy teeth and bit Dimitri's neck, Dimitri cried out in pain trying to struggle away. The man pulled back with fresh blood all over his face and smirked at me "Your name"

"Lilyana, Lilyana Petrova. Please let him go" I cried, reaching forward for Dimitri. I couldn't imagine my life without him and I don't know what I would do if he was hurt "Please"

"Petrova?" The mysterious man shared a look with his friend, a knowing look "Of course, you look just like her" Dimitri was trying to struggle against the man but he was too strong, I always thought Dimitri was the strongest man around but looking at the mysterious man holding him scared me "My name is Niklaus and this is my brother Elijah"

"I don't care, please just leave us be please!" I cried reaching for Dimitri "Just give him back to me" my arms were shaking and my legs were weak as I stepped towards him "Please"

"You are definitely nothing like Katerina; as long as she lives she would sacrifice anyone in her way" Elijah spoke from behind me. He is lying, he has to be, Katerina is nothing like that and there's is no way he would even know Katerina. Dimitri pulled a dagger out of thin air and cut Niklaus across the arm, his grip loosened so Dimitri took the opportunity to run to me and dart in the other direction.

I tried to keep up with him but my dress was too long and heavy we stopped behind a tree and hid. There was no sign of the brothers; I took the opportunity to kiss him. It was a goodbye kiss, we both knew by now that we both wouldn't get out of this alive.

"You need to go ahead and find help. I can't keep up and will just slow you down" I kept our faces close kissing him again. I didn't care that blood was all over my hands and my face from him touching me.

"I will not leave you" he ran his hands through my now loose hair kissing me. I pulled away and closed my eyes.

"If you love me you will go. I will hold them off, please" I kissed him one more final time "I love you so much, now go" I pushed him back, begging him to leave.

"I love you too" he glanced at me for a few seconds before running off, leaving his dagger in my hand. I watched as his figure disappeared before I started hacking away at my gown. I ripped off my corset and skirt leaving me in my under garments, it may be inappropriate but it would be easier to run. If only father could see me know. He would banish me like he did Katerina.

I looked around making sure the pathway was clear and started running. If I made it back to the stables perhaps I could get one of my horses and run away.

I made it to the stables with a clear path but I couldn't bring myself to leave. I had to see if anyone was still alive. The main guard was dead, his throat slit, I tried to hold myself together and kept running, if I could just make it to mother and fathers quarters then maybe they will still be alive and I can help them.

Everyone was dead, lying in pools of blood, it seems that with everybody I pass the more I think everyone is dead, even mother and father. I turned the last corner and burst through the door. I reeled back in shock gasping loudly; I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't scream. Father was pinned to the wall with a sword through his heart, covered in blood. Tears were streaming down my face already, and then I looked beyond father and to the bed where father and mother had spent their nights, where I used to climb into when the storms were loud. There lay mother covered in blood and her throat torn open. I cried out running to the bed and kneeling next to her trying to wake her. I lay my head on her chest searching for any sign of a heartbeat but found none. I ran to the room across the corridor, to Dimitri's parents rooms. But it was the same result, they were all dead.

I darted to the room down the hall, mine and Dimitri's room; I walked over to the small crib and peaked inside. I was thankful to see my daughter Veronika was sound asleep and alive. I touched her innocent face and thanked the gods that she was okay. Father didn't see a problem with me having my betrothed's baby before we were married unlike Katerina who was with a stable boy.

I panicked at the sound of rushing shoes. They came back for me!

I gripped the dagger and stood behind the door waiting for my revenge, but the person didn't enter this room, they entered my parent's room. There was a gasp and a cry, this person was not my enemy. I slowly emerged from the room and entered mother and fathers chambers, the mysterious woman was crying over my mother's body.

"Mama!" she cried.

"Katerina?" I dropped the knife from my shaky hands, she shot up quicker than I was able to see "Katerina!" I ran over and jumped on her squeezing her as hard as I could.

"You're bleeding" my sister looked intently at my hands.

"No I'm fine, it's Dimitri. Oh! Dimitri, we have to find him Katerina the men they might come back!" I tried to pull her out of the room but she wouldn't budge, she was still looking at me so intently.

"I am so sorry sister" she forced her arm into my mouth, making me drink her blood and then there was a sharp pain in my neck. I couldn't feel anything. I was gone.

..

.

..

I jumped up gasping for air, what just happened? What did my sister do to me? My neck was aching horribly and my throat burning, I felt so thirsty, like my throat was on fire.

"Drink" Katerina placed our dead father in front of me offering me his neck. I don't know what she wanted me to do but I refuse to be forced to look upon my dead father's body. I recoiled back shaking my head "I know you're smart Lilyana, now I need you to pay attention. There are things out there that no one knows about, creatures like vampires and werewolves. I am now one of those vampires and I just made you one too and to complete the process you need to drink someone's blood, so here." She nudged father closer to me but I still refused, she was crazy.

There is no such thing as vampires or werewolves. Katerina growled at me and bit father's neck. I gasped wanting to stop her but Katerina took the opportunity to shove his neck in my mouth. I didn't want to do it, it made me feel sick at first but then something happened. I wanted more, I growled and gripped father drinking his blood. It felt so wrong but I couldn't stop.

"You're welcome" my sister stood dusting off her dress. I jumped back pressing myself against the wall as far away from father as possible. Katerina was acting as if she did me a favour. I wiped my mouth furiously trying to rid myself of all the blood.

"You're Welcome? For what? Katerina you killed me you made me into a monster, how could you?"

"I saved your life, this way we can leave quickly and Klaus won't capture us"

"Klaus, you know him don't you?"

"Drop it Lilyana, we need to leave" I growled and lunged at her pinning her to the wall and bearing my fangs, I could feel some sort of changes in my face but didn't even want to look in the mirror.

"Lilyana!" my eyes widened and I turned to the door, Dimitri was there sweating and still bleeding at the neck "What happened? Your covered in blood" he rushed to me examining my face.

"Dimitri, she…" I broke down crying, I fell into him clutching his shirt "I'm so sorry" his blood smelt divine. I felt my face change and my fangs pop out, "Get away from me! Get Veronika and leave!" I pushed him away and distanced myself from him. I did not want to hurt him.

"What is wrong with your face?" I shook my head glaring at my sister "My love?" I knew there was only one way to scare him off so I did the only thing I could think of. I growled and flashed my fangs at him. Dimitri was speechless he stumbled backwards tripping over his feet.

"Leave" Katerina laughed "If she tries to kill you I will not stop her" Dimitri looked at us both before darting from mother and fathers chambers "Well, shall we be off then?" my sister smiled at me as if nothing had happened, as if she had not turned me into this monster.

"Stay away from me" I walked toward the window planning to throw myself out of it "You ruined my life!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BUT IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, PLEASE DON'T SAY IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DO NOT OWN AND OF TVD CHARACTERS. ONLY MY OWN.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**1864**

"Has Katherine said anything to you about her plan?" I turned away from watching my sister run around the garden with Stefan Salvatore and turned to Emily our maidservant who also happens to be a witch friend of ours. I cast another quick glance to see that the older brother Damon Salvatore had joined them in his uniform.

"Am I wrong or was Damon supposed to be in the confederate army? Don't tell me he left it for my darling older sister" I may despise my older sister but I could never stop loving her.

After the night she turned me I ran as far away as I could, I ended up in Paris and made a life there but it was hard to stay in one place for too long so I just kept moving around, travelling all over the world but after about a hundred years I couldn't bring myself to stay away from her much longer so I went out to find her, after years of trying to get me to forgive her by saving me at every opportunity she could when all I tried was to stay away from her I finally caved and went back to her. I had no idea what to do with my life or how to live it being a vampire, I couldn't stop accidently killing people and the thirst was too much. I needed help. Katerina had been delighted that I had joined her again but I could never really forgive her for taking away my life with Dimitri.

Now I just tag along on her adventures trying to make my own like as we go on but it was hard for me not to want to rip her throat out every second I get the chance to.

I hated the way she was treating the Salvatore brothers but I couldn't blame her for wanting both, they were impeccably attractive. I had to admit I had eyes for the older one and him for me, but that wouldn't stop him from running after my sister every chance he got. And when Katherine was with Stefan, Damon was with me. It just felt good to have a man in my life, no one will ever match up to Dimitri but I can sure as hell try and fill the empty holes in my heart with other things.

"Perhaps he left for you Miss Lily"

"Then he would be wasting his time" I brushed off the thought, it was true though, he would be wasting both his and my time, I don't even remotely think of him in that way.

"How will I ever choose?" Katerina put on her signature smirk and walked towards us leaving the brothers staring at her retreating body.

"Perhaps you shouldn't, perhaps you should leave them both alone" I said as she walked past.

"So that you could have my sloppy second's sister? I don't think so" Emily laid a hand on my arm, probably predicting my next thoughts to rip my sister's heart out. She just infuriated me to no end.

Just a few days later Katerina made her choice to go with Stefan, Damon was infuriated and immediately made his way into my bed. At first I didn't even realise he was in the room until he started placing his lips over my neck and his hands on my hips.

"If you want to keep those hands you will keep them to yourself" I growled with my eyes still closed, I had made no movement to recognize his presence other than the moving of my lips as I spoke.

"Maybe you should turn me and we could make things more interesting" he purred into my ear with his hands still around me.

"Maybe you should turn yourself around and walk out that door. I am in no mood for this and if you insist on continuing this performance I will have to use force to throw you out" Damon did not listen to my warnings and raised his hand to my chest. My eyes flew open and I used my super speed to turn us over so I was hovering over him, fangs bared and my hand squeezing his neck.

"Lily" Damon clawed at my hand. I had chosen to shorten my name to just Lily as Katerina had chosen to change hers to Katherine; we had to keep up with the times and keep our real identities a secret.

"I warned you Damon. Now leave" I pushed against his throat before releasing my hold and leaving the bed "It will be dawn soon, we wouldn't want Katherine to find you in here now would we?"

"I don't care. She chose Stefan over me"

"Not my problem"

"Go to the Founders ball with me"

"No" I would not step on Katherine's toes right in front of her, she isn't as forgiving as I and I would be the one spending the rest of my life with her, it's better if she didn't know about any of our events.

After that night I tried avoiding all of them for a while. I spent most of my time with Pearl and Anna trying to find ways to direct the council away from vampires, we do not want them finding out who we are, not now that Katherine is getting sloppy and also refuses to leave. I suggested that we leave without her but no one else wanted to follow my lead, they were all too afraid of what she would do to them. Even as we spoke the men were hunting vampires, they had supposedly found an invention that could track us down. We were trying to get and get out; they had already gotten Katherine because she is sloppy and stupid. We were trying not to get caught but they were now looking for me, I am Katherine's sister and everybody knew that and now that she was caught they assumed I was also a suspect.

The warning bell was ringing as we ran out the front of the house, men on horses were running around frantically trying to make sense of the situation.

"What's happening?" Anna was terrified, she was so confused and didn't understand why they were taking my sister away.

"Get Emily and stay hidden, I'll get us out of here" Anna turned and ran for the house while Pearl went out to get us some horses; I stayed at the fence so I wouldn't draw any unwanted attention. She had only just made it to the horses when Jonathon Gilbert walked up to her to gloat about his work, Pearl tried to play as if she were just frightened and scared but Jonathon had the invention in his hand, it was a compass of sorts. I saw recognition on his face as he looked up at Pearl, Anna came running back with Emily in tow; we had to hold her back from running to her mother.

"You" It was only a whisper but we all heard it. She pleaded for him to stay quiet but Jonathon Gilbert was not that type of man "I've got another one over here!" the men charged for her, she tried to run but one of them had a gun with wooden bullets, he shot Pearl and she went down. I gasped and clutched my chest. She was a trusted and loyal friend, I couldn't just leave her, I couldn't just let them take her without a fight.

They ran and got her securing her mouth with some type of metal thing. I couldn't hold it back anymore. I ran for them grabbing one and breaking his neck. The men were in panic, one tried to shoot me but I moved out of the way quicker, exposing my fangs I went for the other man holding Pearl and bit his neck, greedily drinking as fast as I could, shots were fired at me but I blocked them with his body. I growled dropping his body and charging for Jonathon Gilbert but someone shot me from behind, again and again and again. I fell to the ground crying out. The stupid metal mouth thing was put around my face and I was carried out. I don't remember much from it because the bullets made me drift in and out.

I remember being thrown on the wooden floor of the church and hearing groans of pain and confusion, I remember seeing Pearl lying near me waking up and looking at the rest of the vampires.

"Katherine?" I broke the metal covering my mouth and stood on shaky legs.

"She's not here" Pearl grabbed me helping me stay upright. The church was clouding with smoke and the flames around us made everything hotter, anything we touched burned.

"She got away, lucky bitch" One of the other vampires shouted and growled and punched a chair.

"But I saw them take her away" I argued "Katherine!"

"She's not here Lily. I know of a way out, go below the church, there's tunnels" Pearl started making her way to the secret entry way.

"The place has been put under a spell we cannot leave" I didn't know this women but she had just exited from the secret entry to the tunnels.

"Well it's better than burning in here. Come quickly everyone! To the tunnels, unless you want to burn" Pearl gave a pointed look to the woman demanding she move luckily for her sake she did. I felt my legs stable so I stopped leaning on Pearl and supported myself rushing after her into the tunnels. The heat was so bad we could still feel it in here but fortunately we weren't going to get burnt in here.

"Anna?" I asked, what if they got her too? I couldn't bear to watch her desiccate throughout the years, we all knew what would happen if we couldn't get out, with no blood and no one to get us out we were stuck in here forever.

"They didn't get her, Emily has her" good, that's good. I wiped the blood from my mouth and sucked it off my finger.

"Here's to forever being alone" I walked over to the side of the walls and sat down inviting Pearl to join me. It didn't take too many months for me to go numb, but the months leading up to it were horrible, many of the younger vampires went before me, including Pearl, for a while I was alone but then slowly I joined them in sleep, in numbness.

…

..

…

..

…

**145 years later.**

Footsteps, I can hear footsteps, and voices and a heart, just one but 2 people, no… 3, someone else just entered they were close, coming closer.

"Damon?" Katerina? I saw a light and heard the person stumbling around, no, this person was human. Another voice entered one that sounded vaguely familiar, as if I had heard it before. I tried to move but I couldn't.

"Mother!" I felt Pearl shift besides me and someone else panicking, I swear it was Katerina but her heart was pounding.

"Anna" Of course, I should have guessed that she would never give up on her mother. Something wet touched my lips, a finger I think, it was smearing blood into my mouth "Wake up Lily" Pearls voice brought me back waking me up. I could barely get enough blood to get up completely but I had to try so I could keep up with them.

"Come on" Anna hoisted us both up "We have to move quickly" we walked through the tomb toward the entrance, I was stumbling over many bodies of my fellow vampires but I couldn't have a care in the world for them right now. I was free and I could find my sister now. Almost 2 hundred years locked away with nothing but your own thoughts really gives you time to think, makes you more forgiving of others as well.

We exited and Anna talked to someone, I'm guessing someone who helped her but I can't be sure, I'm not at my best at the moment.

"Watch your step" this dress was making me feel heavier than I am. After ages of walking Anna helped us feed to regain our strength, she always was my favourite person, a lot like a sister to me. A better one than Katherine.

"Where are we going to stay?" I asked dropping my human. I wiped my mouth, Pearl on the other hand didn't want to kill her human so wasn't fully restored yet "What will we do?"

"You will stay with me, I have a room at the Inn" I nodded and helped Anna carry the weight of her mother, I really just want to find Katherine and beat her for what she did to us, how could she not help the rest of us escape? Me, her own sister, she left me there to rot with the rest of them and never once came back for me. The least she could have done was chuck in a human once a day or something so we didn't have to slowly desiccate. I could feel myself getting weaker every day, the thirst getting worse, my throat burning more and more and my body slowly shutting down. She will feel the pain we went through if it kills me.

We got to Anna's room and entered thinking we were completely safe, I paused as soon as I heard Damon Salvatore's voice. He sounded angry, he looked angry.

"You knew Katherine wasn't in there" Anna looked down ashamed, she must have tricked him into helping her.

"You wouldn't have helped me" Damon was furious I could see it on his face, he shot up and sped toward Pearl grabbing her neck, because she hadn't fully fed there was not enough strength in her to get him off.

"No!" Anna rushed over to them "No"

"Why do you get a happy ending?"

"Damon please, you wouldn't have helped me you know you wouldn't" he grabbed Anna keeping her at arm's length so she couldn't interfere.

"Why do you get it and I don't?"

"The guard, the one at the church, the one who locked us in, she promised to turn him, he was obsessed with her" she was lying, but it was a good lie, Damon's face changed "She had him under her spell, like everybody else" Damon's hand didn't let up so I moved over there prying it from Pearls neck, she fell to the ground but Anna was at her side immediately.

"He let her go" I said to him. Anna clutched onto her mother but still spoke to Damon, giving him information.

"Last I saw her was Chicago, 1983. She knew where you were Damon, she didn't care" That sounds just like Katherine, she got what she wanted and left, not caring who she left behind or who she hurt "Sorry" Damon looked deeply hurt, he turned for the door and left, I felt sorry for him. He genuinely loved her, Katherine didn't have to compel him, he loved her unconditionally even though she played him and his brother he still loved her and he spent all this time looking for a way to get her out only to find out that she has played him once again. I felt sorry for him.

"Damon wait" I ran to the door and swung it open, he was barely out of the parking lot but he turned around "I'm sorry she did this to you, you didn't deserve it" I walked up to him and as much as my senses were telling me not to, I hugged him. He seemed like he really just needed a friend, and a good hug.

"I don't want your sympathy" he pushed me away and started storming off, I had to admit he did look better now, he had a nice haircut, and wore a lot of black and leather, it was nice, made him look attractive. I walked after him, following him.

I lifted up my annoying dress and wiggled a bit, over a hundred years in the same suffocating dress gets annoying and boring. My dress was purple extremely tight and lacy around the bodice, the skirt puffed out and I wore a frame underneath it. My shoes were heels and pretty high, my hair had fallen so it was just hanging freely in curls probably a tad knotty and much longer.

"Leave me alone" He growled walking faster.

"No, I'm following you" I stated, he tried to vamp run away from me but I caught up way too easily. Sooner rather than later we ended up at his boarding house, they never used to live here and it wasn't as big as the other one was but it seemed homey. I paused at the door knowing I couldn't enter without an invite but placed my hands up trying to feel the block. There was none, maybe Damon lived alone?

He stormed to the parlour poured himself a drink and sat down in front of the burning fire, he just stared into it for ages not saying a word or looking anywhere else while I sat on the same couch but a fair distance away.

I whipped my head up at noise that sounded like Stefan's voice, so they both made it then, I wonder if Stefan was looking for Katerina as well, was he as upset as Damon? He walked into the parlour sitting near us giving me a small nod. I guess he knew I was out, was he the one who was there talking to Anna?

Stefan looked at his brother with sad eyes but didn't say anything; we all just sat there in a comfortable silence looking at Damon and him at the fire. No one talked, we just sat, we were letting Damon know we were here for him and we weren't going to leave him.

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME!**

**AND AGAIN, IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY DON'T SAY IT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DO NOT OWN AND OF TVD CHARACTERS. ONLY MY OWN.**

**CHAPTER 3**

I shot up on the couch, this sound was horrible, someone was screaming and someone else was banging things together and it was very loud, I rubbed my head and looked around Damon had his shirt open and a bunch of girls dancing around him in their underwear, they had bite marks all over them. They were obviously trollops judging by the way they dressed, and this music was no better. I stood straightening out my dress and my posture before making my way over to Damon.

"Bedroom?" He didn't even acknowledge me he just pointed up the stairs and moved onto drinking from the next girl. I used my vamp speed to get up the stairs not being able to handle this scene for much longer. I found a room whom I'm assuming was Stefan's and also found some girls clothes.

All I have to say is girls these days dressed like tramps.

I decided on the only floor lengthen dress I could find which was unfortunately strapless but a nice white colour and it was flowy so I had plenty of room to breathe. I slipped on some shoes that were flat, exposed more than half my feet and tied up but they were very comfortable, I used a brush to brush out my knots and found an elastic rubbery thing I used to tie up the loose plait I did on the side. I frowned at my reflection, is this really what women dressed in these days?

As I descended the stairs I half wished Stefan woke me and let me go with him wherever he went. But when the music was shut off and Damon started talking I got hopeful that Stefan was home, thank god I was right.

"You're worried about me that's nice" Damon said. I walked over to the girls and took one of their wrists for breakfast; I let them talk it out but listened closely. Damon finished talking and made his way over to us. I jumped up and went over to Stefan.

"I'm worried about him Stefan, he is different to what he used to be, you both are but this is too much" I gestured around the room and to the women.

"How are _you_ Lily?"

"I'm fine Stefan, nothing a little adventure can't fix?" I looked up at him hopefully, he smirked and rolled his eyes, let's go. He slung his arm around my shoulder and led me out. He didn't take me on much of an adventure, we went to the middle of the town square to meet, from what I understand, the history teacher slash vampire slayer slash friend, they were talking about Elena and someone called Isobel. Stefan had filled me in on the way here about everyone involved in everything except Isobel. But from what I can gather from this Isobel is Elena's mother, the teacher's wife and Damon killed her.

"So you're not Elena's dad though?"

"No, who are you?"

"I'm from the tomb, but I'm a good vampire. Lily" I shook his hand in greeting. This Isobel had a baby out of wedlock just like Katherine.

When the meeting was over I decided to stick around the town to see if I could place everything where it was last time I saw it. I probably looked a bit weird to the onlookers but I was having fun. When I had figured everything out I sat down listening, I wanted to know everything about these times, the weird contraptions people were talking into, why the bell was ringing and no one was in alarm, the things people were riding with wheels. Where were all the horses? Why weren't the men hunting or the women shopping for food? I looked around at all the faces and finally found a familiar one, I knew this man from the tomb, and he was Pearls man servant. Harper I think, he looked at me too, and he knew who I was. He turned away from me wandering around and observing his surroundings himself.

I smiled and ran for the house. It was hard getting used to these shoes and dress but it was fun, a challenge. I burst through the doors and listened for anyone else.

"Why?" That was Katerina I was sure of it. I ran for the stairs speeding up them. I burst into the room where I stole the clothing, planning on giving my sister a big hug for our reunion but as soon as I saw her all I felt was hatred.

"Katherine" I growled, my fangs came out as did the veins around my eyes.

"No" Stefan yelled but all I saw was red. I charged her and pinned her by her throat against the wall. I couldn't stop the tears clouding my vision or stop them from falling down my face.

"Why?! Why did you leave me down there to rot? What did I do to make you hate me that much that you would leave me!?" I screamed and pulled her from the wall only to smash her into it again.

"Lily no! Listen she has a heartbeat, that isn't Katherine. This is Elena, she is not Katherine" Stefan gently pulled my hand from her neck and pulled Elena to him.

"Elena? But-"

"Spitting image?" Elena was clutching her neck and her voice was hoarse "So I've been told"

"You're Elena, a human" Oh my gosh I attacked Stefan's girlfriend "The doppelganger" Realisation hit, she was the new and improved Katherine "I am so, so very sorry, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry, my name is Lily, and I was Katherine's sister back before she left me locked in a tomb to rot in"

"Elena. I'm sorry she did that to you, hey, do you want to come to the grill for the auction?" I had no idea what the Grill was but I nodded anyway.

The Grill was a bar full of women and men chatting and openly flirting. I followed Elena over to two blonde people, a boy and a girl.

"Lily this is Matt and Caroline, guys this is Lily, Stefan's cousin" I tried to hide my shock but really… Cousin?

"Hi" Caroline was very cheery and chatty, she would not stop talking about everything including her boyfriend Matt who she saw fit to call her boyfriend every chance she got. I'm pretty sure in those few minutes I learnt everything about everyone, I learnt things about people I didn't even know. Matt stayed silent though getting a word in when he could.

"Hi Mrs Donovan" I was reeled back surely this wasn't Matt's mother; she is far too young and doesn't even try to conceal herself in dress.

"Elena honey" the mother laughed and hugged Elena, blatantly ignoring Caroline.

"Hi Kelly" Elena hugged her back just as happy to see her.

"Long time no see"

"How are you doing?" I looked over at Caroline and saw how upset she was that her boyfriend's mother was ignoring her and favouring Elena. There are many dramas in this time and all so little things.

"Same old, Matty told me you broke his heart" Mrs Donovan replied.

"Mom"

"Just kidding, calm down" she rolled her eyes and turned to Elena "He found his rebound girl" she said looking at Caroline. I am so confused; I don't even know what's happening anymore. I wish I could just go back to when I was human and when I was with Dimitri, we would never have had this drama, we were promised to each other and we were in love. When Matt's mother left I turned to Elena hoping she would explain.

"So she had chosen you to be Matt's betrothed but you both went against that and now he is with Caroline and you with Stefan, wow how times have changed" Elena and I had walked off to give Matt and Caroline room to talk.

"Uh no, we weren't betrothed, we don't do that anymore, haven't for a while now"

"Interesting, it was pretty mandatory when I was human. If I had dared go against my father and refused to be promised to Dimitri I would have been disowned and banished from the land" I smiled at the memories of Dimitri but also frowned at the worst memory I have of him, he was terrified of me and Katerina laughing as he ran away from me.

"You were married?"

"Unfortunately no, my darling sister thought she'd turn me before I got the honour" I held back the tears that stung my eyes.

"That's horrible, but couldn't you still have been together? I mean if you love each other than isn't that all that matters?"

"I had no control over my thirst, I wanted so bad to just tear his throat open and drain him but I couldn't do that to him so I scared him off. I let him go because I loved him, it was so rare for a woman to actually love her betrothed that much" I looked away hoping she wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill.

"I'm sorry that happened to you"

**..**

**..**

…

**.**

**1478**

_I stood with my cloak covering my face watching my old family home, still completely untouched just sitting there rotting away in the earth, no one wanted it, no one wanted to live in the house that everyone who lived in it mysteriously died and their daughter missing. I didn't know where Dimitri was I had looked at his old home and all around but there was no sign, there were few people that I could ask without them recognising who I was. _

_It may be 5 years since the murders but I have not aged a day._

"_Who are you!" a young man approached me on a horse "What is your business here?" I hid under my cloak._

"_I apologise I thought no one lived here, I was paying my respects" I kept my voice low._

"_They don't, not after the killings, it was 5 years ago today… did you know the Petrova and the Lukanov families?" I closed my eyes and breathed deeply looking onto the house._

"_You could say that"_

"_Well then, my name is Aleksander" Oh no "I am the youngest Lukanov, I thankfully wasn't here the night the families were murdered" I wouldn't look at him, not letting him see my face._

"_I heard that the Petrova daughters were missing"_

"_Katerina, the oldest daughter wasn't even in Bulgaria, she was banished by her father and the younger daughter Lilyana was betrothed to my brother, she is presumed dead, a kind of monster who does that doesn't keep prisoners" my head shot up to look at him when he said 'monster'. Aleksander gasped and stepped back not believing his eyes._

"_Lilyana, you're alive" he rushed toward me again and pulled me in for a big hug "Dimitri will be thrilled"_

"_He's alive?" the tears that had built up now fell at the mention of my loves name._

"_Of course he is, he is alive but he is different, we have had to lock him up to keep him from hurting himself, something happened to him Lilyana and we don't know what, all he will say is 'monster', but that is understandable considering what happened here. You must come see him" I tried to protest but Aleksander was not having it, he lifted me onto his horse and set off riding at full speed. We reached his land in no time; all the servants looked up at him with pride and others in shock when they recognised who I was._

"_Aleksander please, I can't see him, Aleksander!" he was not listening he pulled me all the way into the dungeons where many of the men looked at me hungrily. We stopped at a certain door where a man who was big and fat and smelt of manure opened the door Aleksander shoved me inside and slammed the door locking it._

_For a moment I wondered if he knew what I was and he just locked me up so I wouldn't kill anyone but there was no way._

_I looked around the room but it was bare, no Dimitri, no sign of anything. I turned around and walked to the door intending to open it but instead it burnt me. I reeled back and cried out._

"_Aleksander!"_

"_Yes?" he appeared at the door glaring at me "What do you want vampire?"_

"_What? How did you know?" _

"_It's all my brother mumbles about, how you are his world no matter how much of a monster you are but I think that's sick, he will get to watch you burn and maybe then he will finally be able to move on from you" he glared at me with a death stare, he hated me, he has always hated me but I never thought he would try and kill me._

"_Please, I'm not a monster, I didn't become this by choice, Aleksander please let me show you I am good! Aleksander!" I cried out but got no response, the cell I was in was horrible and smelly, the wooden cage like cell was wet and creaky, I could see all my surroundings except who was next to me, the side bit of the cell was sealed off with concrete "I'm not a monster" I cried sinking to the ground, how was I going to get out of this mess? The door and the wood were covered in vervain, I couldn't get out._

"_Lilyana?" I shot up racing to the bars trying to see who was in the cell across from me._

"_Dimitri, my love you're okay" forgetting the vervain I pressed myself against the wooden bars, I screamed and reeled back but even the pain didn't bother me right now "You're okay"_

_Dimitri came into the light and walked to his bars as well, he was in the exact same clothing as the night we were attacked but his wounds had healed leaving no scaring. He looked exactly the same, like he hadn't aged in 5 years. He was still as handsome as the day I left._

"_Are you okay?" He studied me carefully "I haven't stopped thinking about you since that night"_

"_Nor have I, that is why I came back, to make sure you were okay" I frowned and studied the bars "There just wood, I can break these"_

"_I have tried so many times"_

"_I am a 5 year old vampire and I am angry, I can break them"_

"_Shut up!" The big fat man came back cracking a whip at Dimitri's cage which caught him on the stomach seen as he was pressed up on his bars. Dimitri cried out and fell to the ground. I growled baring my vampire features and kicking the wooden cell door, the hinges flew off and into Dimitri's cell dinting his wooden posts. I grabbed the big man by the throat and pressed him against the cell._

"_I would drain you dry if your smell wasn't making me feel sick" I growled squeezing his throat._

"_Let him go before your daughter sees this" I dropped the big man and let my features go back to normal._

"_Veronika?" my voice broke and I looked on to see a little girl with blonde curls running into the dungeons._

"_Papa?" she froze when she saw me, recognition passed over her face and she looked to Aleksander for confirmation. With one nod of his arrogant head she ran to me throwing her arms around my neck "Mama" she cried. I could feel her wet tears on my shoulder as I picked her up squeezing her slightly._

"_We gave her a drawing of you and your sister so she would know who you were" I heard Dimitri groan in the background "How did you get out"_

"_Never underestimate someone in love" was all I said. It was so interesting to see how much power someone held in a nod, with a certain nod to a certain person Veronika was ripped from my arms and I was restrained with vervain ropes. I cried out in pain, I just wanted it to stop but it wouldn't, they placed ropes around my wrists, feet and they even tied one around my mouth so every time I breathed it was like I was inhaling daggers. I don't think I have ever cried so loudly in my life, this was really torture._

"_Mama!"_

"_Let her go Aleksander" Dimitri was pounding on his cell trying to get to me. The light hatch above me was opened and the sunlight poured in, thankfully I was wearing my engagement ring which I had enchanted so I could walk in the sun. I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised._

"_Remove all her jewellery" as soon as my ring left my finger the sun burnt me like acid "That's better"_

"_Mama!"_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Several days went by of the same torture until it was my execution day, a big pile of wood was piled out the front of the land with one big post in the middle. It was night time so I didn't burn when they pulled me out to walk through the crowed, they were booing me and screaming 'monster'._

"_This girl is the exact same type of monster that murdered my parents, do we want creatures like that walking the earth?"_

"_No!" the crowed agreed with Aleksander._

"_Then she will burn" I was tied to the post and the people kept chanting. The executer carrying the fire stick was approaching quickly. I smirked up at Aleksander when I realised that I knew that bracelet the executioner was wearing._

"_Do I not get any last words?" I looked from Dimitri to our daughter who was next to him crying._

"_Make them quick" The crowed went silent and my executer winked at me._

"_You remember my sister don't you?" My executer pulled back their hood revealing Katerina._

"_Surprise" she flashed her fangs and went on a rampage catching anyone she could. I broke the roped from my hands and went after Aleksander who was trying to retreat while Dimitri and Veronika ran toward me "Come" Katerina grabbed my wrist and pulled me along "You don't want them to see you the way you are now, they won't understand" I tore my hand from her grip and turned around in time to catch Veronika as she jumped at me._

"_Don't leave me mama" I wiped my wet cheeks and looked up at Dimitri who finally caught up, he was limping and clutching his stomach._

"_I have to baby"_

"_You had a child?" Katerina looked on at my daughter with sad eyes; it was the first time in a long time that I have seen the old Katerina surface._

"_Veronika go say hello to your aunt Katerina" Veronika went over to my sister, leaving me with Dimitri, I walked up to him cautiously "I will always love you Dimitri" I bit into my wrist letting it bleed out and held it up to him, he looked utterly disgusted at the thought so I had to shove my arm into his mouth "Trust me" he tore away from me._

"_Trust you? Lilyana I loved you, I loved you so much and now I feel like I don't even know you but even now I would follow you to the end of the earth" he raised his face caressing my cheek "I will love you until the day I die" I could not stop the smile that appeared on my face as he looked into my eyes._

"_Let's go" Katerina jerked me away "The idiotic people have gone and got weapons. Let's take our leave" I tried to pull away from my sister but she was stronger than last time I saw her "You don't want to do this Lilyana" she growled "He will grow old while you stay the same age, your daughter will grow to look older than you, you will watch everyone you have ever loved die. It's best to let them go. Turn off your emotions sister" I could see an ulterior motive behind Katerina's eyes, but she was right. If I wanted to let them go I had to do something extreme so I would never look for them again._

_I used my vampire speed to charge Dimitri and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. I snarled and bared my fangs growling at him._

"_Forget about me" I stared deep into his eyes "Someone got me in the crowd, I'm dead, move on, do not grieve for me" I bent down and said the exact same thing to Veronika before turning to Katerina, she smiled and decided to walk over and add her own compulsion._

"_If you look for us you will be killed, we will stand there and laugh as you slowly die, now run" Dimitri picked up Veronika and ran in the other direction weaving through the crowd._

"_Don't follow me Katerina" she turned around in shock "I don't want to see you again and I mean it this time"_

"_I just saved your life!" I turned away and started running, hopefully never to see her again. _

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Mothers day!**

**DO NOT OWN AND OF TVD CHARACTERS. ONLY MY OWN.**

**CHAPTER 4**

"A couple of years ago I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus actually. I think, I think Alaric went to school there, did you Rick?" Damon turned to Alaric with a smart ass expression. He was up to something and we all knew it, I looked at Elena who was looking at Damon with her forehead crinkled, she knew it too. Alaric did not look impressed at all. "I know your wife did" Uh Oh. I turned to Stefan who was in panic mode, Damon was talking about Alaric's wife, Elena's mother and I'm pretty sure in his own way he is admitting to killing her. "She was… Delicious" I quickly grabbed Elena's hand trying to keep her calm and from killing Damon.

"Are you okay?" I whispered. She nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I just need some air" she shot up quickly from the table and went outside with Stefan hot on her tail. Jenna was confused and looking at Elena with worry.

I myself know how it is to lose my mother, I loved my mother to bits and when she was killed by Klaus and his brother I was so upset and now for Elena to find out Damon possibly killed her mother must be hard. I don't know much but it kind of seems like they are friends so I don't see why he would do that to her. I don't like this new Damon, he is an ass.

I quietly stood from the table weaving through the crowed. Damon was being a dick and needs to be dealt with; I stood near the wall watching him like a hawk waiting for him to be alone. As he left the stage I went for it. I grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall, I got close so that it wouldn't seem as though I was actually hurting him but just arguing.

"Was that fun Damon?" I growled squeezing my hand tighter "Are you glad you got inside Alaric's head and upset Elena, was that your goal for the night?"

"Lily, if you wanted to get so close to me you could have just bought me" he smiled at me seductively "Do you miss those nights we used to have when Katherine was with my brother?" he brought his face closer to mine, it was as if he were compelling me, a little place inside of me did miss them but another bit hated that they ever happened. I growled and slammed his head back to the wall hard.

"Not even a little. You need to stop whatever games you're playing because you will not like the consequences Damon. Trust me" I released his neck and backed off into the crowd, he made me so angry, I turned and made a bee line for the bar. Does he not understand how much damage he has done? From what Elena has been telling me he is a horrible person, he is not the Damon I once knew, the Damon who would never put anyone at risk, was great at keeping secrets, and didn't have a bad bone in his body. Is this the effect Katherine had on him?

"Give me the strongest thing you have" I grumbled to the cute bartender.

"ID?"

"What?" what on earth is an ID?

"Identification, to prove you're old enough to drink" he looked at me as if I was the dumbest woman in the world. I sighed and looked deep into his eyes.

"You already saw it remember? I'm over the age limit" he seemed like he had just remembered something he forgot and started making me my mysterious drink. Whatever the age limit was I hope I looked like it.

….

"And bachelor number 5 Damon Salvatore" I snorted and downed my 5th drink, I hope he gets sold to some gay guy with weird fetishes and is constantly drinking vervain "Number 37552, oh would you look at that 37552, what are the chances that's me" she put on a fake laugh as if she hadn't rigged the whole thing, I had heard her and Damon talking about it earlier, isn't she married? I don't even think there has been a daughter in the Lockwood family. Always boys.

"Two more please" I demanded, the bartender quickly put two more full cups of whatever he had been giving me on the bar. I quickly snatched them up and disappeared over to Caroline. She seemed like she wasn't having a very good time since Matt's mother had refused her kindness more than once "You seem you might need this more than I" I handed her a drink and sat next to her, she shot me a smile and started downing the drink quickly.

"Is there something wrong with me? Why does she hate me?" she slammed the empty glass on the table and set her eyes on mine. I smiled and handed my glass over; she definitely needed it more than I.

"I have not been here long but it doesn't seem to me as something is wrong with you" I waved my hand to the bartender and he smiled nodding at me.

"Why do you talk as if you are right out of an olden day movie, so proper and stuff?" I smiled and gave her my newly delivered drink.

"Because that's how my mother and father raised me, now are you going to let that woman get you down or are you going to chase the man you like" Caroline smiled and quickly skulled the rest of the drink getting up.

"I will chase him, and his Mom will never get between us because we like each other" she bent down and hugged me over excitedly then ran off to find Matt.

"Alright, I guess it's home time then" I waved goodbye to the bartender. I am definitely coming back here one day to feed off of him, he looks like he would be tasty.

It was annoying walking at normal speed through the crowd of people outside watching the police clean up the man who was hit by a car but once I was sure no one was looking I was glad to run at full speed. It was thrilling to feel the wind in my hair. I reached the door and paused, something was not right. I could smell lots of blood but no heartbeat. I burst through the front door and followed the smell, it didn't take me long to reach it. I saw the body on the floor lifeless with blood covering him and Damon sitting there sipping his drink and looking at him.

"Alaric?" I sped over and kneeled besides him, he wasn't breathing and his eyes were glazed over, he was just staring at the ceiling with a blank look, an empty look.

"Don't bother, he's dead, but you can already sense that. Why do you even care? You knew the man for like 3 seconds, not a big loss" he went to take another sip of his drink but I sped over and knocked the glass from his grasp not caring that it smashed against the wall.

"Why did you kill him?" I shouted, Damon didn't even seem to care, the old Damon would never hurt a fly, who is this man?

"He got on my nerves"

"What happened?" Stefan rushed in the room crouching by Alaric's body. I turned from Damon who was just being impossible and watched Stefan; he was still the same caring man I knew back then, always putting others in front of himself so why had Damon changed so much? "What did you do?"

"Do what? He attacked me" Damon sounded like such a child trying to defend his actions with 'he did it first'. Stefan sighed in frustration and stared at his brother.

"Damon"

"What? All I did was tell him the truth. His wife didn't want him anymore, it's not my fault he couldn't handle it" he got up and poured himself another drink.

"Like you've been handling Katherine?" I shot back growling. I was so peeved at him, Alaric was innocent, Damon killed his wife and he was upset, there was no reason to kill him.

"Mainly fine" he smirked shrugging his shoulders like the name alone didn't cut him deep "You know what? Isobel came to me, she found me, and if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine, maybe Katherine sent her to me" That does sound like my sister, have as many followers as possible. Wait, that means I'm Elena's great, great, great, whatever great Aunt. A little weird.

"Stop it. You don't have to keep looking"

"It can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out, can't… I'm assuming you two will take care of this?" he pointed his finger to Alaric smirking. It is as if he has flipped his switch except if he had done that he would have forgotten about my sister years ago. As Damon left the room I walked over to Stefan sitting beside him and laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry your brother is such an ass" I whispered.

"Me too, Alaric didn't deserve this" we looked down at his body, I did not know him that well but it was still sad. "Did you see that?" I jumped at his sudden tone. But looked at Alaric carefully, there was a slight flutter in his chest. He was dead, there is no way. I leant closer to see if I could hear him breathe.

Alaric shot up breathing heavily and clutching his chest where his wound was. I quickly crawled closer to help support him.

"What happened? What's going on?" What the hell is going on?

"Stefan" he knew what I was inquiring; I didn't even have to speak the words.

"Did Damon turn you?" Stefan asked.

"No I uhh, I went for him and, and he… stabbed me" but he was dead, I was sure of it, there was absolutely no heart beat when I entered this house.

"No, no, no, you must have vampire blood somewhere in your system, someone must have slipped it to you" Stefan was trying to make sense of the situation while I was trying to support him so he didn't collapse back onto the floor.

"No it's uhh" he flexed his fingers "It's something else" he started sitting up and leaning on his arm.

"How?" it was forward but I needed to know, we needed to know, if he wasn't a vampire then what the hell happened?

"Isobel" he was staring at the ring on his finger "This ring protected me"

Stefan fell back on his legs "That's impossible"

"I know" Alaric breathed.

…

..

…

I stretched out cracking my eyes open a bit. Why were my curtains open?

"Damon?" I looked to the very naked Damon besides me "Get out of my bed"

"I thought we could have a good morning party" I snorted and sped to the other side of the room "You're such a party pooper, I miss the fun Lily who used to secretly make out with me and encourage me to sneak into her bed"

"She has grown up; she spent over a hundred years in a tomb dying and has had a lot of time to think. Now get out so I can get ready" Damon was gone in seconds leaving me alone to roam through the wardrobe he stocked up for me during the night. Most of the things were a bit revealing for my taste but I grabbed the clothing I found best suited and jumped into the shower. I was grateful to be surrounded by such great inventions like the shower, it's better than buckets of water dumped over you.

I dressed in the comfortable jeans that clung tightly, a blue tank top and some knee high boots without heels. I plugged in the hair dryer that Damon showed me how to use and started to dry my hair. Because of the thickness and length of my hair it took a while to dry but when I was done I was surprised to hear voices. I couldn't quite make out the voices; I knew them but couldn't place them. as soon as I heard Damon groaning in pain I jumped into action, it was a vampire I knew it because I had heard them mention Katherine.

"I have 400 years on you little boy I will rip you from limb to limb and you know it" I burst into the room and flung the woman across the room.

"Which means I have a hundred on you" I growled and grabbed them by the throat lifting them up.

"Lily!" Anna? I looked at who I was holding and dropped them immediately.

"Pearl, I am so sorry" I tried to help her up but she shook me away "I didn't know it was you" I begged her forgiveness and turned to Anna, she was glaring at me.

"I will be in touch" Pearl said formally they turned and left without another word.

"What did you do?" I shouted at Damon.

…

..

…

They left me; everyone had left me at home alone. Damon was god knows where and Stefan was on a date with Elena, it was so cute how they were trying to be normal but annoying that I was always left alone and bored. I still couldn't believe I attacked Pearl, she was one of my oldest friends and she always took care of me when I needed it. And the way Anna looked at me really hurt, she looked betrayed. I had betrayed them by being with the brothers. But I felt more at home with the boys and I am always busy which is good, leaves less time to think about my sister and where she could possibly be. She would be running, she was always running.

Stop, stop thinking about her. She has ruined my whole life, if it weren't for her I would have died old and happy with the man I love and heaps of children, grandchildren and maybe even a few great grandchildren. An image of Dimitri flashed into my head, the way he used to look at me across the dinner table and we would block out our fathers conversations. I remember the day we first met.

I was so nervous I wanted to just run away but as soon as I saw him I was a goner, I was lost in his eyes, his smile.

"Now that you got me here, what are you going to do with me?" I froze from my position on the couch listening to the woman who I think is Matt's Mom. I sat up and looked across the room to see Damon pick her up and start making out with her. Something inside of me wanted to hurt her, badly. I don't know what that something is but it needs to leave, forever.

"Mom?"

"Damon?" I jumped up and walked to the archway leaning against a post. I was utterly bored and I was not going to miss this show. I picked up a glass and filled it up. They looked so ashamed of themselves, Matt's mom got off of Damon and Damon looked annoyed.

"Oh my god, Matt, oh my god" she grabbed her stuff and walked towards her son, meanwhile Stefan and Elena had just joined the party, I raised my glass to them and took a sip. This was my entertainment for the day.

"I gotta…"

"It's fine, just go" It obviously wasn't fine, you could hear it in Caroline's voice.

"I'll take her home" Elena gave Matt a small sympathetic smile. I let out a small giggle when they all looked at Damon, angry and disappointed. Stefan sighed and walked Caroline and Elena out.

"Have you noticed how much he sighs? I'm amazed it doesn't take up all his oxygen" I pointed out still amused by the situation. Damon rolled his eyes at me and walked by bumping my shoulder "It could have been worse, you could have been naked"

"You would have liked that wouldn't you?" Damon turned now walking backwards and started taking his jacket off "Just like old times"

"I don't think so" I shook my head but still could not take my eyes off of him as he tugged his shirt over his head, he flinged it at my face clouding my vision. I stood there taking in his scent from the shirt that was on my face. I am not sure if I want to remove it or not. I took a deep breath and removed the shirt from my face. Damon was standing inches away from me.

"Your mouth says no, but your eyes say yes" he brought his hand up and brushed my hair from my face. I closed my eyes enjoying the touch of his hand on my skin.

My eyes flung open as my back hit the wall and his lips attached themselves to my neck. I groaned and ran my fingers in his soft hair. I can't believe I am doing this, I need to stop. Okay Lily, stop. Stop. Any second now I will stop. Whoop, there goes my shirt…

Alright, I will count to three and I will stop. I wish, instead I threw him onto the couch and jumped on top of him. What is wrong with me? This is not healthy for my image or for my social life. I had already learnt he was very popular in this town and seemed to have a bad reputation. What would people think when they find out what I'm doing?

Damon quickly pushed me away and chucked my shirt at me. I was confused until I heard what he had heard. The front door. I quickly tried to compose myself unlike Damon who was taking his damn sweet time and I went to pour myself a drink. I needed at least 10 after what had just happened.

I looked up at Stefan as he walked in heading straight for Damon who sat there like a child waiting to be scolded.

"Don't look at me like that" he whined throwing his legs over the arm of the chair.

"Are you crazy?" I snorted into my drink. Was that a serious question? Of course he was crazy.

"Save the lecture, look" the smashing of the window interrupted Damon; I immediately went into my defensive stance baring my fangs and growling. Damon jumped from the couch and Stefan was tackled by the vampire who had jumped through the window. He stabbed Stefan with some broken glass and this made Damon angry. Damon grabbed the vampire and launched him across the room in my direction. I knew him… Frederick, he was in the tomb. While Damon charged him I rushed to Stefan to try and help get the glass from his chest. We pulled it out without a fuss and jumped up to help Damon.

I grabbed Frederick from behind pinning his arms giving Damon the chance to stake him but instead he just punches him.

By now Bethanne had jumped through the window and was after Stefan. He easily staked her which hurt a little. I was always friends with Bethanne; she was kind to me and never once doubted my actions.

My grip loosened enough that Frederick was able to fling me away and go after Damon again. Someone grabbed me from behind and jabbed something into my neck, I didn't see who but I knew it was vervain. It burned as soon as it was injected. I could feel myself fading into unconsciousness.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I'M NOT SURE IF I SHOULD CONTINUE?**


	5. Chapter 5

_WRITE!  
OR I SHALL HURT YOU :3_

_LOVEEEEEEEE Abaigael __ xx_

**DO NOT OWN ANDY VD CHARACTERS!**

**CHAPTER 5**

"Where is she?" Damon yelled flinging objects in the house around. He had gotten his brother out of Pearl's house and out of the grips of Frederick but he still could not find Lily. Alaric placed his hand on Damon's shoulder trying to calm him down "She should be here, who else would have taken her?" Damon and Alaric tensed up and readied for a fight as the front door opened, they relaxed a little in relief when they saw it was only Pearl and Anna.

"What did you do?" Pearl asked in anger as she looked upon her fallen vampire friends.

"Me? Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing my brother and has taken Lily"

"Trust me parties responsible for this will be dealt with" she spoke quietly but also a bit confused, she could not sense Lily's scent like she could sense Stefan's "But I do not think it was these vampires who took Lily, they wouldn't dare touch her" Pearl could see the disappointment cross Damon's friend as he accepted the news he feared to be true. If they didn't have Lily, then who did?

…

..

…

**1812**

_I spotted my sister over the crowed of people on the docks. I was standing with my new found friend Dakota; she was a poor woman who didn't have much and was deathly sick, she was only 24 years of age, I was helping her best I could while still being discreet about whom I was. I was helping her get her one of her sons off of the slave keepers, charge free. Her son was condemned to 12 years for stealing half a loaf of bread for his mother._

_When Dakota was 13 her mother sold her to a whore house. When she was 14 she got pregnant with her son Micah and by the time she was 15 she was a mother of a beautiful baby boy and ever since has been living in the church trying to get her life on track._

"_Please, where is my boy?" I had to clutch her arm to keep her from advancing on the slave keeper._

"_He is among the other slaves but if you wish to see him then maybe we could arrange something" he gave her a creepy smile and grabbed a lock of her hair. His arm was grabbed by a perfectly tanned small hand that belonged to my sister. She revealed her fangs to him and connected with his gaze._

"_You will let this woman's son go at once" the man blinked a few times._

"_He is dead, talked too much" Dakota cried out and fell to the ground clutching onto me. I fell with her trying to shush her and calm her down. Her son, Micah, was only 9 years old; he didn't deserve to have the life he was condemned to._

"_Dakota it's okay, he is at peace now, he needs not suffer any longer" I stroked her hair and looked up at my sister who was smirking down at the body of the slave man who's neck she had snapped "What are you doing here?"_

"_Helping" I growled and held Dakota tighter "You're welcome" she scoffed looking around straightening out her beautiful dress._

"_Katerina-"_

"_Katherine, I go by Katherine now" she smiled and placed her hand on Dakotas' shoulder "He paid for his crimes. It's okay"_

_We quickly took Dakota back to the church where she could grieve under the eyes of her god and her friends, she didn't want me to leave but I had to try and get rid of my sister. I couldn't have her here ruining the life I had built for myself, I had friends here and everybody loved me, not just because I compel them to all like me but because I am nice to them and I give them things. I help the folk of the little town by giving them money I had stolen from the rich and trying to keep the bandits and cruel men in line._

"_Why are you always trying to get away from me?" Katherine stopped me from walking quickly and pushed me in the alleyway opposite us "What have I done that could be so bad?"_

"_You took away my life!"_

"_I gave you eternal life, most people would be grateful to live forever"_

"_Have you any spare change to spare?" Katherine flashed her fangs at the lanky mad scaring him enough for him to fall back on his legs and scrape his hands. I growled and reached into my pocket handing the poor man a pouch of coin so he could give himself a few good feeds._

"_I did not want this life" we exited the alleyway and entered the streets crowded with people. As we walked past the poor I kept digging into my cloak pocket and handing them coin pouches._

"_If I did not give you this life where would these people be? Most of them would be dead. I have been watching you for a while sister, you have done so much good. If you weren't here I most likely would have slaughtered the town and moved on. But I couldn't do it when I saw you. Please come with me, I have changed" I reached into my pocket to get yet another pouch for the small children in front of me but I was empty. The children frowned and went to walk away; it broke my heart that I could not give them any money. _

"_You want to prove that you have changed? Give them what you have and they don't" I waved my arm out to the small children and watched the recognition cross my sister's face. The small children were delighted to see Katherine offering them money._

"_Was that so bad? I'm sure they are very thankful" I smiled as I walked along with Katherine. I felt pride in my sister._

"_I didn't do it for them; do you really think I could care what happens to them? I did it for you"_

"_You know, for a second there I actually thought you cared" I huffed and started walking off on her; I didn't care if she just wanted me, that doesn't prove anything to me. She was not like my sister anymore; Katerina would have stood by me handing out money to whoever was near. This was Katherine, a cruel person who only cared for herself._

…

_**Three nights later**_

"_Lilyana!" I jumped up in my bed quickly lighting the candle besides me. I shot out of bed in my night gown and travelled down the stairs into my dining room/ library. Dakota was collapsed at the doorway sobbing madly. I rushed over to her; I could smell blood on her, lots of blood._

"_Dakota?" I reached out touching her shoulder._

"_No, no, no!" her head raised, her mouth was covered with blood and her eyes were red, the veins around her eyes were popped out. She was a vampire "I can', I can't do it. Help me Lily my head!" she clutched her head bowing over "You made me forget!" crap. I had helped her with her grieving of her son by making her forget him; I had done the same thing with all her horrible experiences at the whore house, all the beatings, tortures and rapes. It was flooding her and she couldn't handle it._

"_Dakota it is okay" I put my arms around her and bought her to her feet._

"_No!" I was shoved back with such force I went into one of the book shelves. I gasped out as I felt the wood embedded in my chest. Dakota was screaming out and clutching her head, she couldn't handle it, I needed to help her. CRACK. Katherine sped over to me pulling me from the mess and wrenching the wood from my chest._

"_What did you do?" I breathed shoving her away from me._

"_I found her cut up and beaten in an ally, I thought I would be nice so I thought 'what would Lilyana do?' I fed her my blood to help her. How was I supposed to know she would kill herself afterwards?" _

"_She is fragile Katherine, you should have brought her to me so I could heal her and help her forget. Now what am I going to do?" I grabbed a vile of blood I kept in my cupboard and downed it quickly to help myself heal._

"_You concentrate too much on the negatives, look on the bright side"_

"_There is no bright side Katerina!" I snarled and attacked her pinning her to the wall._

"_Now you can be friends forever, literally"_

….

..

…

**DAKOTA**

My name is Dakota; I am a friend of Lily's, an enemy of Katherine's and feared by many. I am here for my friend and also for my own personal mission. To stop John Gilbert in getting the invention.

"Hello Anna" the young girl turned around in fright and tried to run away. I laughed aloud and sped to catch up with her, I grabbed her wrist in an iron grip "Uh, uh, uhh. Where's John Gilbert?" I tutted and tightened my grip. Vervain was splashed on my face; unfortunately I only knew it was vervain because it burned like a bitch. I cried out and raised my newly manicured hands to my eyes trying to rub the burning substance away.

I had barely recovered when I turned to face Anna again, she was obviously gone but I would find her and it wouldn't take me long to do so. I stopped to look in the mirror of the house I had found her in. My long brown hair was now a mess atop my head and my bright blue eyes were now bloodshot and my pale skin and freckles were hidden by the redness of my skin. I straightened out my maxi dress with scroll print bust detail. This was not the time to be getting messy; I will catch her off guard again. I quickly fixed my hair and waited a few seconds for my face to be normal again before exiting the bathroom in the Lockwood mansion.

Pearl had what I wanted and if John Gilbert got it before I could stop him then we would all be screwed.

"You were basically using me to turn you into a vampire so you could be with someone else" and there's the annoyingly sweet voice I was looking for. I weaved through all the posh looking people trying to find darling Anna. When I finally did find her she was with a boy. "Seriously Jeremy, what do you know?"

"Everything, I know everything" Jeremy, where had I heard that name? Jeremy, Jeremy… Jeremy… Jeremy Gilbert. John's nephew. How interesting, I could use him to get to John or I could threaten to use him to get John to cooperate or I could even use him against Anna as it seems they are pretty close.

Jeremy soon left to go with his aunt and her boyfriend. This left Anna free for me.

"Shall we watch together?" I looped my arm through hers and forced her outside where she wouldn't dare make a scene but knew I would if I had to.

"What are you doing here Dakota?" she growled trying to pry her arm from mine "Let me go"

"Make me" I purposely ignored her first question. I couldn't really be bothered answering it and knew she would never give me what I wanted; I just want to get to Pearl "Was that Jeremy Gilbert you were talking to? Why won't you turn him?"

"He was using me, which made me angry" girls with men on their arms started filing out of the house and into the garden ready to dance. I lost my smile as I saw the last girl in the blue dress, what the hell was she doing here? I let out a sort of animalistic growl and felt my features changing "No, stop, you can't make a scene here. Dakota stop!" Anna panicked and now it was her turn to me and grip my arm "It's not Katherine, that's Elena, the new doppelganger. Dakota stop it!" I whipped around facing her, I gripped her arm ready to break it.

"If you ever tell me what to do ever again I will rip your heart out and send it to your little boyfriend, make him drink the remaining blood from it and turn him into a vampire" the worst thing anyone could ever do is tell me what to do. I did a quick double take on who Elena was dancing with "Damon Salvatore as I live and breathe… well as I breathe" I haven't seen him in 50 years "Still has the best ass I have ever seen" I watched him dance with this Katherine look-a-like and felt a pang of jealousy, he always had a thing for the Petrova sisters and now one of their doppelgangers, if only Lily were here to see this.

As they broke off and went to mingle with others I took the opportunity to grab Damon and drag him away from the crowd, he didn't know who I was yet. I had changed my hair colour since I last saw him. As soon as we had turned the corner I shoved him against the house and crashed my lips to him.

"Dakota?" she shoved me back with as much strength as he could.

"Were you hoping I was Katherine? Or the new edition, Elena is it?"

"How did you?"

"No time for that, where is Lily? I heard she was in the area and I get here and poof, she's gone. Is she mad at me?" I searched his eyes long and hard wishing I could just compel it out of him, I need my friend to help me with my mission.

"She's gone, we don't know who took her"

"Katherine, that's the only response. The only thing she cares about more than herself is her little sister, no matter her actions" I let him go and went to walk away.

"Wait!" Damon gripped my arm. I stopped to humour him, I didn't have to stop if I didn't want to but I was curious as to what the man had to say; "Katherine's back?" his eyes had a spark to them his voice full of hope. I let a dark chuckle escape. From what my sources told me he had been with my friend constantly and all of a sudden he just cares about Katherine again? What a dick.

…

..

…

**LILY**

I groaned clutching my head and sitting up, I was in a big house that was white all around.

"I'm sorry I had to drug you to keep you under but I needed you to be weak" Isobel? She gave me a small smile and took a drink of whatever she was drinking "For my travels, I mean you understand don't you? Now I believe you know my daughter? Elena"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**IF YOU ARE JUST GOING TO BE MEAN JUST LEAVE… NOW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DO NOT OWN AND VD CHARACTERS.**

**CHAPTER 6**

I sat on the chair bored out of my mind watching the people Isobel compelled dance to the music while being half naked. I have been here for too long but Isobel has chained me to a chair with vervain covered chains, I haven't had blood in at least 2 weeks, most of which I was drugged for. I was so hungry I was starting to hallucinate the dancing people as dancing blood bags.

"Don't look so down Lily" I raised my head as much as I could to look her in the eyes.

"Do you really think Katherine will approve of this?" Katherine was part of the reason Isobel was even here, she always claims to care about me so much, so why has Isobel been made to torture me like this.

"Katherine told me to be careful of you; I just decided to make sure you couldn't interfere"

There's someone in the house, slowly walking towards us. A man from the scent of him, I knew that scent well, I had killed him once or twice.

"You're late" Isobel said angrily. I looked up at him pleading with him to help me.

"I didn't realize I was on a schedule, what's with the side show and the decomposing vampire" he sounded so judgy.

"Sherrie is a little Jazz singer that I picked up in a blues bar in Brooklyn and I got the cowboy at a gay rodeo in Amarillo, and she is no matter to you" He's gay?!

"He's gay?" it was as if he had read my mind.

"Not right now, he's very good to me" I hung my head again finding it too hard to keep it up with my lack of energy. I just wanted a taste, just met me have a little bite of one of them. Isobel said something in French and the two people left. I watched them go longingly. Just one bite.

"Oh, I can smell the judgement coming off of you"

"They're people Isobel and you're treating them like dolls"

If we're going to be partners you're going to have to stop being such a hater"

"We're in a partnership together because we share a mutual goal, don't ever confuse that for an acceptance of your lifestyle" John was so close to me, just a little closer and I could bite him but I might hold off a bit, I want to know their plan so I can tell everyone. Bitch will get hers when I get out of her and feed.

"My lifestyle?" they were walking away, no, please come back! "So I assume that you still don't have the invention?" oh no, he wants to bring down vampires just like last time. I am not going back in the tomb, it was horrible and I would not wish it on anyone else. I have to warn people. I have to warn every vampire. Oh no, Anna and Pearl! I have to warn them and Damon and Stefan.

"I'll get it, I said I would"

"Uhh, you threatened to expose Damon Salvatore" Damon? Oh no is he okay? "That didn't work" thank god! "You killed that Pearl lady, still no invention" I gasped and my head shot up again, he killed Pearl, no, no, no. not possible.

Pearl can't die that easily, she only just got out of the tomb and was reunited with Anna; Anna will be heart broken, all alone again.

"Oh shut up" Isobel snarled at me "I really don't think that your plan is working John"

"Well you being here isn't going to help anything" he groaned as she slapped him, he fell to the ground in pain.

"You failed John; I'm going to take it from here" Isobel left the room leaving me and John alone.

"Let me go, please. Help me" I pleaded. I could really use Katherine right about now. I really need my sister to help me. For once I am asking for her help, I need her.

"I can't and I won't, you will die with the rest of them" I cried as he left, I cried for my lost friend, I cried for my friends that will get hurt and I cried for myself. How was I going to get out of this mess?

…

..

…

I can hear Damon downstairs but I can't speak, Isobel had drenched a rag in vervain and gagged me, it was like I was breathing in knives, he was flirting with Sherrie, they were playing strip poker. I couldn't even try and hide the fact that I was a little jealous and hurt, were none of them even looking for me?

"Tonight's just one blast from the past after another" I could hear her heals clicking on the floor.

"It's good to see you Isobel" I growled hoping he'd hear me; I can't make much noise at the moment "I was just having fun with your naughty little minion"

"How'd you find me?" I couldn't hear very much, stuff about how he was hurt she didn't come see him, her asking for the device, him asking about John Gilbert. Oh no, she just dropped Katherine's name. What is that? Are they- they're making out! the cowboy came in the room and injected me with a needle, no, no, no!

…

..

…

Blood. I can smell it and I want it. the gag was off and someone was downstairs, now was my chance, hopefully it was Damon, he is older and stronger than Isobel. I yelled for help hoping someone would come help me but they didn't, all I got was cowboy man grab my chair so he could drag me out of the room, he didn't even consider me getting hurt when he just threw me down the stairs. The chair unfortunately stayed intact but I was hurt badly, I think my arm was broken, it would set in a minute or two but it still hurt like hell.

"Hey!"

"Jeremy no!" I was placed in the living room with John Gilbert and some boy "Are you okay Lily?"

"Give me your blood and I will be, just a little. Please" it was too much. I looked up to the boy and made eye contact, I hope he isn't on vervain "Let me go" he stood to let me go but John stopped him.

"Don't try that again Lilyana" John warned. I watched as the blood trickled down his face. I wanted it so badly. Please just a little! Isobel entered the room with a big ass needle, I tried to reel back, I don't want to be put again, that shit hurts!

"We are leaving town, you can go now. I will inject you with vervain and then I will untie you, when you wake up you can leave. I am done with you" Isobel smiled and injected me with some vervain; I slowly slipped away back into darkness.

…

…

I sat on Damon's bed listening to him tease Stefan about his close relationship with Elena. None of them were even worried about me, do they even care that I was captured; by saving Damon's ass might I add.

"Lily?" Damon dropped his glass as he entered the room.

"Did you have a fun time with Sherrie? Or Isobel, either way you didn't even bother to help the poor helpless girl vervain drugged and tied to a chair up stairs. Did you even look for me a little Damon?"

"Did I even look for you? Is that even a question, I didn't stop"

"Sure looked that way" I stood from his bed so I didn't give him any ideas "You sure looked hard inside Isobel's mouth" Damon rolled his eyes and sped over to me.

"Do I smell jealousy?" he leaned closer and smelt my neck "Mmm"

"No, I think that's the vervain Isobel drenched me in" he groaned and dropped his head into the curve between my neck and shoulder.

"Can't we just forget about it for an hour or two?" Damon started kissing and sucking on my neck while his hands were trying to take off my bloodied shirt.

"I think you over estimate yourself if I can remember correctly it was more like a few minutes" and my humour is back, it's so weird that he is bringing this out in me, I never used to get jealous of him with my sister or anyone else. What is happening to me?

Damon growled and sped over to the bed, I quickly changed the power hold he had on me and threw him down to the bed before climbing on top of him. This is feelings free, I promise. I wish.

…

…

"Damon stop!" I giggled as he was buttoning up my top, well he was failing at buttoning up my top and just tried to distract me with kisses so I wouldn't notice his failing in tying it up "We have to leave soon" I swatted him away and called out to Stefan for help, Damon didn't see the point in going to see the floats but I wanted to. I was just wearing a black button up collared shirt which had a sort of open back after the collar and some dark blue wash skinny jeans. I couldn't get the buttons at the back of the top because I couldn't reach and it seemed like all Damon wanted was to keep them unbuttoned.

Stefan entered the room looking like the Stefan I knew back in 1864, very handsome but it brought back memories, both good and bad.

…

"_Have you seen my dear sister Mr Salvatore?"_

"_I have not, surely she is off with my brother somewhere" Stefan sounded quite jealous as he continued to chop at the logs in the woods out back of his house. I smiled and leant against a tree picking up a spare axe. I acted like it was so heavy and walked over to where Stefan was still chopping in anger. _

_I rested it against a log and let it fall down instead of actually making an effort; all I managed to do was lodge the axe into the log. Stefan started laughing and clutching his stomach, I brushed back my dark brown hair from my face and glared at him._

"_It is not polite to laugh at a lady" I pointed out trying to straighten out my dress; I am a bit offended that he finds it so funny. I could have cut straight through it if I wanted to in seconds._

"_I'm laughing because you're a vampire, you could have broken that in seconds"_

"_She told you then?" I was so angry at Katherine, how could she do this to us, surely she has compelled him, Damon I know wouldn't say anything but Stefan is too honest and kind "Why haven't you run to your father and told him?" Stefan looked confused for a second as if he were trying to recall a memory, he has definitely been compelled._

"_I'm not afraid" it was if he had rehearsed it over. I smiled and picked up the axe, it was as light as air this time. I sped over and pinned him to the tree pressing the axe against his throat. I bared my fangs at him; surely he could feel my breath on his neck._

"_Still not afraid Mr Salvatore?" I whispered, my lips nearly touching his neck._

"_No" I could do it; I could tear into his throat right now and show Katherine that I'm still my own and not her minion. But I wouldn't, I couldn't._

"_You should be"_

…

…

"Where is she?!" I know that voice! I can't believe she is here "Where is the bitch!" I turned and glared at Damon, he probably made her angry, and he makes everyone angry.

"Kota?"

"You!" she yelled as she entered the room, she looked around the room and set her eyes on Damon, Dakota sized Damon up staring daggers at him, what did she know? She soon looked at me again running at me bringing me in for a bone crushing hug "It's nice that you're alive and all, you know. It'd suck of you died… What are you wearing?" she reeled back and looked me over "You corrupted her!"

"No one corrupted me, I chose this outfit"

"I can feel your back when I hug you, and these pants are practically a second skin, you're wearing pants!" I looked at my friend with a raised eyebrow and looked over her outfit.

"Dakota, you're wearing a singlet that reveals _everything, _tights that are made from leather and cling way more than my pants, knee high boots and what have you done to your hair?"

"What, Don't you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Uhh, I hate to break this up but we have to go" I turned to Stefan and quickly collected myself, I was not going to not go to this parade, I quickly ran over and pulled on some black boot heels, kissed Damon on the cheek and linked arms with Stefan, I couldn't wait to see everyone dressed up in clothes that used to be everyday clothing for me.

…

…

As soon as we got there I saw Caroline, I did want to be friends with this girl, and she seemed nice and cheery. I needed that.

"Lily!" she was standing with Matt on top of a float wearing a dress that was similar to one of my own that I used to wear all the time, we stood there talking for a while, Caroline spilled about pretty much her entire life and what was happening with all her friends and how Matt and Tyler were fighting over the whole Tyler kissing Matt's mum. This was all interesting but when Caroline wasn't looking Dakota, who was standing nearby mimed a gun to her head and shot it. I did not find this as funny as she did but I guess considering I have been locked in a tomb for so many years I'm not caught up with today's humour.

"Get ready ladies and escorts, the parade is starting!" Carol Lockwood cheered to the girls and boys. I chuckled and wished them all good luck. I paused when saying bye to Elena, she looked so much like Katherine in this moment that she could almost be her.

"Damon's out there somewhere" Stefan shared a knowing look with me; he thought she looked like her too. I nodded and hugged him good bye. I walked through the crowed trying to find Damon without using any of my vampire abilities, it was hard but I had to try. Where is he?

"Looking for me?" I rolled my eyes at my friend.

"No but now you're here how about you fill me in on the past few years" I swung my arm around Dakota and smiled, I was very interested to know what has happened for the past hundred and something years. I have missed so much and so many inventions, the clothing had definitely changed a lot, and the new age 'slang' I think they call it. It is horrible.

"Well I met a man, very handsome and his name was Clay" her face lit up when she said his name but her voice shaken.

"Was?"

"Well, I ran into Klaus about 10 years ago and he was looking for you. And Klaus didn't like it when I said I didn't know where you were. I had turned Clay and he didn't like walking in our room and seeing Klaus holding me above the ground choking me. So Clay tried to kill him, but he didn't and he died" I frowned and looked to the ground. Klaus for some reason looked for me for years while I was on the run without Katherine, he had some crazy obsession with me and only caught up with me once. But I was different then, I was weak. Now I'm not, I can take him, well maybe not. But I can try.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through that because of me. Why didn't you find Katherine, she could have kept you safe" I will admit that my sister would never hurt Dakota because she knows how much she means to me, she is my best friend and Katherine doesn't need another reason for me to dislike her.

"Are you kidding me? That bitch ruined my life along with yours and dozens more, as if I would go and try to suck up to her to confront someone she has been trying to escape from for hundreds of years. Did the lack of blood in that tomb give you permanent brain damage?" I shushed her and looked around glaring at all the eavesdroppers trying to listen in. I pulled her close so that we could talk quieter.

"My sister may be evil but deep down I have some hope for her. She wouldn't have helped you with Klaus but she could have helped you hide, it's what she's best at" Dakota cackled and pulled away from me.

"She killed me, made me remember everything. I don't think there is any good in her. You see too much good in people Lily, even Damon. Please, whatever you do don't trust him. he will always love Katherine" She pulled away from me and went on the other direction bumping into everyone she could make contact with. Dakota never got over what Katherine did to her. I convince myself I haven't either but there are times when I think she tries to do well, that maybe she isn't that bad, and nearly every time she seems to prove me wrong.

I rubbed my hands over my face and continued on my way through the crowd to find Damon. I bumped into someone pretty hard and we both reeled back.

"I'm so sorry"

"Jeremy right, Anna's friend, Elena's brother?" he nodded staring me down.

"You're the vampire from the house" I just assumed someone would have compelled him to forget it, maybe they did and he had vervain, I don't know but whatever the case was he did not seem to like me.

"I'm on the good side, your sister's side; I am trying to help her. I won't hurt you Jeremy, if anything I am trying to protect you all. Anna is an old friend of mine please, don't be afraid of me" I gave him a small smile which he thankfully returned. Jeremy saw something over my shoulder and his face went hard.

"Bye" he nodded to me and walked away.

"I have so many emotions but I have no way of expressing them, being a teenager is so hard" Damon pushed past me and followed Jeremy talking in a mocking tone.

"Dick" Jeremy scowled.

"You do not talk to me like that, I'm not your sister" I sighed and followed him, Damon definitely has changed. "From now on" Damon stopped Jeremy by grabbing his arm roughly "Don't talk to your sister that way either"

"So what you're going to kill me just because I hurt Elena's feelings?"

"Cut her some slack" I placed a hand on Damon's arm signalling for him to let Jeremy go but he just swatted me away with his other hand like a fly.

"She erased my memories"

"No I did" Damon cut him off "She was protecting you" I grabbed Damon's arm again and this time pulled it off Jeremy's.

"It wasn't her call to make" Jeremy tried to walk away again with his now free arm. It's just a little sibling rivalry, I don't understand why Damon's getting involved.

I fought with Katherine constantly and I'm sure he and Stefan probably fought at one time as well. Damon growled and snatched up Jeremy's arm again. I saw Stefan close by and quickly ran to get him, Damon would surely listen to him.

"Let go of me before I cause a scene"

"You'll be unconscious before you even get a word out"

"Let him go" Stefan and I appeared at Damon's side. I stood next to Stefan for moral support "You right?" Jeremy nodded backing away from Damon "What my brother is trying to say is, don't blame Elena for this, Damon turned Vicki, I killed her, she was a threat to you and she was a threat to your sister. I'm sorry that it happened and I wish that it hadn't" Right Matt's sister. I think Caroline told me about her, for once her blabber is actually relevant.

"You shouldn't have made me forget" Jeremy turned and left. I growled and left, Damon had completely ignored me and pushed me away like I was nothing. I was not sticking around for him.

I spotted Caroline from across the crowd and waltzed over toward her. At least she wouldn't ignore me and push me away, she was happy to sit with me and boast about being on top of the float. I lied and told her I saw the whole thing and she looked beautiful up there with Matt; they were born to be together.

"I wish I saw you in the crowd I would have waved to you!"

"You waved to the section I was in and that counts" I smiled and sat with my alcohol I compelled out of the bartender "Drink up, this is going to be a long night"

…

…

…

Caroline hadn't drunk too much because Matt came over; he was still fighting with Tyler so he was in a sour mood. Me on the other hand, I was having the time of my life playing this game called pool with Tyler, he was teaching me how to play and I was trying not to put all my strength into it.

"Wait so now I wasn't supposed to hit that one in?"

"No" Tyler laughed and took his shot. This game was way too confusing. While I was taking my shot a man had approached Tyler and was hassling him I think but I also heard Tyler call him dad so I guess this is normal then. My father used to beat me when I spoke up or disobeyed him. When I finally took my shot Caroline walked over to me giving me a big hug.

"We're leaving, I will see you soon though" she smiled brightly and hugged me again "Bye Lily" Matt and Tyler both just waved me goodbye and left. And here I thought I would be able to have one night where things went right. Something big was happening and I needed to find out what. I placed the stick down and walked outside following the Mayor to where he was going to speak.

"You need to leave now" Damon pushed me from the crowd "Go!" it was happening. I need to find Dakota. I looked around at all the people recognizing lots of faces. The tomb vampires were here.

"Dakota!" I pushed through swarms of people "Kota!"

"Lily let's go!" I saw Stefan across the square him and Elena were calling out to me to follow them, I just hope Dakota is okay, if not I will never forgive myself. I pushed through the crowd toward Stefan and Elena when it happened.

"Aaaah!" I clutched my head falling to the ground; it was like my head was on fire "Ahhhhh" I clutched my head tightly in my hands, I just wanted it to stop. Please make it stop!

"I got another one!" Just make it stop!

**DAKOTA**

I waved to the man at the bar for more shots. I have no idea where Lily went, one second she was completely ignoring me and playing pool and the next I lose her.

"Aaaah!" my hand flew to my head, what the hell?

"Are you alright miss?" I clutched my head trying to get out of there. John was using the device, damn it! I thought I had more time. I sped to the door admittedly running into it head first but I got out the back and jumped up onto the roof. I rolled around screaming, I can't do it, I can't, and it hurts too much!

"Aaaaah!" I barely opened my eyes to see Lily get injected with a syringe and carried away. This must bring up bad memories for her. This is the second time she has been bested by a gilbert. Hell I won't be surprised if she goes crazy and John ends up missing.

"There's one on the roof!" I gasped and shot up. It stopped, the machine must have stopped. Oh John Gilbert will pay for this! I growled and stood jumping off the building and attacking the first man with a syringe I saw. I saw them take Lily, she is my only friend and I will not let her die.

**LILY**

I groaned and rolled over, I still couldn't move much let alone stand and get out of here.

"Anna" John Gilbert. I am going to kill you when I get out of here "you can head up, I will take it from here" I looked over to see him pull out a stake. No, not Anna, please! I used my arms to move a little toward her but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him from killing her.

"No" he staked her quickly. I saw her body jerk up and go limp. I couldn't even move enough to stop the tears from escaping my eyes. She was one of my oldest friends; I never wanted to see her go. John backed out up the stairs dropping gasoline as he went; he was going to do what they never did back in 1864.

"Damon" his head rolled over and he looked at me sadly. My eyes widened as I saw the fire jumping down the stairs. So this is it, I'm, going to die here and Damon's was the last face I was ever going to see.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN?  
BUT DON'T BE MEAN ABOUT IT.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DO NOT OWN VD CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OWN!**

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT**

**CHAPTER 7**

"Damon?" he mmm'd which I took as a sign to talk "I don't want to die" I managed to sit myself up a little bit "I'm not ready" I lifted my arm and wiped the tears. He got up on all fours slowly crawling toward me avoiding the falling roof.

"Lily" he groaned and paused "I don't want you to die either" I let out a small chuckle through my tears "But I'm glad I'm dying with you" The fire got smaller and I could hear footsteps, was someone else coming to die or were they just coming to watch the show?

Stefan.

"Damon!" he rushed over, picked up his brother and sped out, he didn't look for anyone else, he didn't even look next to Damon to see me. At least Damon's safe, I can get myself out, and I don't need someone to save me. I crawled toward the stairs hoping the fire would stay down but as soon as I reached them it was raised again. There was no hope for me.

"Aaaah!" the fire caught my arm and I reeled back screaming. I didn't want to die.

"Lily! Stand aside, fire or no fire I'm going in there" someone rushed in screaming from the flames, but they picked me up and ran out. I screamed more than I ever had before. The flames had engulfed my skin and I was burning. Water was thrown over me and my saviour who still had me in the cradle hold in their arms.

"Are you crazy, you could have gotten killed"

"No I couldn't have, I'm not that easy to kill." It was definitely Dakota, only she would say something like that in a situation like this.

"Is she okay?" Damon coughed.

"As if any of you care, you left her in there"

"I didn't see her, bring her back to the boarding house, there's plenty of blood there. She needs to heal" Stefan tried to walk over and help Dakota but she blew up. I let my head hang there watching the scene and listened closely.

"Are you fucking serious? No fucking way! Fuck! You desert her and then expect me to hand her over? Fuck you, Fuck the lot of you. Peace out" We were walking away and all I could see was the starry night sky and the picture of Anna lying there lifeless in my mind.

…

…

…

"You didn't have to yell, Stefan didn't even see me" I sat on the bed of the crummy hotel room in Dakota's room drinking from my 5th blood bag that morning "But I'm glad you came in for me. Thank you, I owe you my life"

"Yeah yeah no sweat, just the average day in the life of Dakota. Oh! I forgot to tell you, I heard that your friend Caroline? Is that her name? Well she was rushed into surgery because-" I didn't even need to hear the end of that sentence. I sped out of the room leaving the blood behind and heading to the hospital, I liked Caroline and maybe I could help her get better with my blood? I was at the hospital in minuted running around frantically trying to find her room. It wasn't long before I ran into Damon and Elena.

"Look I know this is probably the last thing you want to do right now but we should talk about what happened tonight" What the hell happened between them?! I stayed off to the side listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah one of the tomb vampires got into the house and tried to kill John" Damon is lucky that's what happened and not something else.

"What? What, when, what are you talking about, after I left?"

"You were there?"

"Come on Elena, you know I was" Oh no. Here it is, Dakota warned me not to trust him.

"When were you at the house?" she better not be playing dumb, unless it wasn't her. No! No way, that's not even possible, maybe she is just compelled or something.

"Really? Earlier, on the porch, we were talking, feelings got all exposed. Come on we kissed, Elena" I growled and snapped the chart I was pretending to look at in half. Why am I even upset? I don't like Damon, there were no feelings involved, you know, if we're not counting the time he told me he was glad he was dying with me!

"Okay, I don't have time for this Damon" Elena really didn't know what was going on.

"Hey, if you want to forget about it then fine. But I can't" I growled again. I am so angry when I shouldn't be!

"Elena, I came as soon as I got your message!" Thank you Aunt Jenna! I rushed over and grabbed Damon by the arm squeezing tightly and glaring at him while Elena talked with her aunt.

"You kissed Elena?" I growled "You are a real dick you know that!"

"I told you earlier at-" I whipped my head around.

"No, you didn't" This can't be happening. The second time someone talked to Elena but she claims it wasn't her?

"Lily I-"

"Shh" I placed my hand over his mouth to stop him talking and listened to Elena.

"Yes I did"

"No Jenna you didn't"

"Yes I did" I looked to Damon and saw recognition in his eyes. He knew it and so did I, she was back. Katherine was here and she was invited into Elena's house. This is beyond bad.

"Oh… you gotta be kidding me" Damon exclaimed. Elena looked at us with confusion. I pulled back and slapped Damon hard before leaving in a hurry. That's what he gets for kissing Elena.

Stefan was at Elena's house, I could sense it, but I couldn't get in. I stood at the door trying to get through but I couldn't. I growled and climbed up and around to Jeremy's window, he had to invite me in.

"Jeremy!" He jumped up in bed and looked at me confused. Stefan had only just left Jeremy's room "Invite me in, quickly!"

"Come in?" I jumped through his window and with some quick compulsion I made him go back to bed. Staying quiet and catching Katherine would be hard. She is only just older than I am, only by a week or two but I knew how good her hearing was.

"Katherine" I gasped at Stefan's angry voice and descended the stairs in a hurry.

"At least I fooled one of you" Stefan had her pinned against the wall snarling. I stood there shocked, she was actually here.

Keys were being turned in the door, that's where Stefan's first mistake happened. He took his attention off of Katherine giving her the upper hand. She twisted his arm and threw him to the ground.

"Hello sister" I growled and grabbed her throat.

"Bye sister" something was jammed into my stomach making me double over and cry out. She had staked me the bitch! Stefan quickly collected himself and pulled the stake from my stomach as Damon and Elena entered the living room.

"Stefan? Lily?"

"Elena"

"What happened?" she was so confused. I'm guessing Damon didn't tell her.

"Katherine happened" Damon walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder "Are you okay?"

"Invite me in!" Elena looked at the door in confusion "Now!"

"It's okay Elena, she's a friend" Elena nodded and let Dakota inside. She was fuming as she stormed in.

"You will never guess who I ran into!" Dakota gesture to her blood stained top that had a hole in the stomach "the bitch staked me!"

"Join the club" I smirked and gestured to my stomach "She was here too, posing as Elena. Elena this is my friend Dakota"

"Charmed I'm sure" Dakota smiled and shook Elena's hand before turning to me again "She is your sister, can't you control her or something, preferably put her down" Dakota bumped Damon away from me and stood sulking over my now ruined top. Elena rushed up stairs to check on Jeremy and Damon and Stefan into the kitchen with Dakota following, I rushed up after Elena planning on having a word with Jeremy.

I walked slowly so that Elena could talk to him first as a sister before I warned him about letting strangers into his house.

"Hey Jeremy" Elena walked out angry and stomped down the stairs "You should be nicer to your sister, you never know when you might lose her"

"You don't know what it is like" He scoffed and plopped on his bed "God, no one understands"

"I sure as hell do. Katherine, the one everyone is afraid of. She is my sister, I lost her when I was younger than you and when she came back she was different, she turned me into what I am now, she made me leave the man I love and my baby girl"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah well, you can't choose your family… but anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something" I walked over and sat next to him on the bed "First of all I wanted to say sorry about Anna, she was a very old friend of mine. I knew her when she was young and innocent; it's horrible that she's gone. And second; you need to not invite someone in the house when they appear at your window, I could have been lying and wanted to kill you, so just don't invite anyone in, ever and if they are a vampire they will insist you invite them in but you can't. Just open the door and step aside, never, ever say the words come in" Jeremy nodded shaking a little, he was a bit shaken.

"Lily we're leaving!" I rolled my eyes at Dakota, she probably heard about Damon and Katherine's kiss.

"I have to go, but you need to promise me this" I left Jeremy with a small vile of vervain in his hands. As I descended the stairs I was lucky enough to see Dakota with Damon pressed against the wall holding his throat.

"Don't make me do it boy" she snarled "I eat boys like you for breakfast"

"You like little boys do you? Is that because you can never have one of your own?" Oh shit… Damon didn't know about Micah, no one did except Katherine, Dakota and I. I rushed over grabbing Dakota in a bear hug, keeping her from ripping Damon's throat out.

"You have just made yourself an enemy" Dakota growled and shook me off storming out of the house muttering 'dick' on her way.

…

….

…

I was still pissed that Damon had kissed Katherine, and the fact that he thought it was Elena pissed me off even more. That was his brother's girl and he tried to take her. I am so sick of seeing the vampire version of Damon he has created, I miss the old him. Dakota sat across from me wearing some 'killer' boots as she called them, a skinny pair of black jeans and a less revealing singlet top as compared to her normal outfits. She liked new fashion and she could definitely pull it off.

"Don't worry about it Lil, you know he is a douche bag." She sighed. I slightly laughed.

"A what?" I have no idea what that was but it sounded horrible.

"Uhh, never mind, he is an idiot" she corrected herself. I must research modern slang so I know what she is talking about most of the time.

"I often think that sometimes it would just be easier to turn it all off." I mumbled to myself. Dakota looked up at me and gave me a small but sad smile.

"I turned off my emotions once. " Wow I did not know that.

"When?" I asked shocked. I had never turned off my emotions, I never wanted to lose touch with my feelings, and I never wanted to become a monster. I have been tempted many times, Katherine almost persuaded me a few times but I always stayed strong to myself. I knew if I turned them off I wouldn't be able to get them back on, I have been through too much that I wouldn't want back.

"About twenty three years ago…it was Micah's birthday and I just needed to stop hurting, so I turned it all off."

"Kota, you never told me."

"I haven't really had time to tell you" I smiled warmly at her and took her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry I made you forget." I whispered to her. She tucked her brunette hair behind her ear.

"I know why you did it, but Lil I realised when I turned it off I was basically turning off the love I had for my son, the love I still have for my son." A tear rolled down her cheek as she looked up at me. She quickly wiped it away and then squeezed my hand "Don't ever think by turning it off it makes you strong, it makes you become your worst nightmare and if you ever tell anyone we had this conversation I swear to god I will kill you." I laughed at her and returned back to my seat lounging. Kota had returned to her happy self-painting her nails jet black while I painted mine light pink. I liked this pretty paint for my nails, it was another thing I could do to waste time. When you live forever you get bored awfully quickly.

Once we were finished I stood up and stretched. I pushed my hair out of my face walking to the door, throwing Kota her jacket and grabbing mine, her face lit up.

"Where are we going?" She smiled eagerly. I smirked just a little.

"We need to visit an old friend of mine."

….

….

….

"_Come on love, show us your tits" I laughed and threw the poor man a gold coin. The men following me placed their hands on their swords. I had known they were following me for quite some time but I tried to act like I didn't see them. I didn't want to give away that I knew. I knew these streets well and I was a vampire, I could quickly lose them in no time. _

"_What are you doing with all that clothing on girly?" I rolled my eyes at the next man and threw him a gold coin also. I felt sorry for the poor men, criminals or not they deserved to eat. If I was going to feed off of them they needed to be well fed themselves._

_I checked over my shoulder pulling my hood close to my face, the men were still following me. I took the next left down the dark alley and hid in a small doorway. The men followed shortly behind a bit confused stopping right in front of the little doorway. I let the vampire in me come out and I attacked one of the men, being a vampire I assumed I would have the upper hand but I didn't process that they might be too. The other man grabbed me by the back of my neck and pushed me up against the wall._

"_Hello love" my eyes widened in shock before the sharp snap of my neck put me out._

…

"_Brother we have her. Now we can use her to bring out Katherine and I will have my revenge" I shot up and tried to run at full speed for the door but was stopped before I even made it halfway by Klaus, the man who murdered my family._

"_Get out of my way" I tried to move around him but his brother Elijah grabbed me "she won't come for me"_

"_She came for you when your betrothed' brother tried to have you killed. She came for you when you lost control, she came for you when you were captured by witch hunters and she will come for you again. You are her sister" Klaus smirked and nodded for his brother to let me go._

"_She won't come because she is a coward and she is afraid of you, not even for me" I looked around for a weapon of sorts, I would not let them kill me._

"_That's too bad… how rude of me, you must be hungry?" Klaus clapped his hands twice and a young girl walked in with various bite marks all over her "Will you feed our guest love?" I growled and sped over snapping the girls' neck. I will not let them manipulate me with food._

"_Let me go, she will not come this time and you are kidding yourself if you think she will" I threw the girl across the room to Klaus and ran to the window throwing myself through it. I could hear Elijah following close behind me as I ran through the massive forest._

_Elijah caught me quickly and tackled me to the ground._

"_No!" I heard a growl and a thump. I rolled over and saw Elijah and another vampire circling each other, he soon stopped and held up his hands._

"_I mean you both no harm. I was planning to help you escape in the night but you are far too stubborn for that now aren't you" he smiled warmly at me and held his hand out for my saviour "Katerina, it is a pleasure to see you again. Ladies, you best be on your way" Elijah gave me a small nod and turned on his way"_

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

Elijah still looked as handsome as ever in his regal way, he smiled a smile that should be illegal and warmly placed his hands on mine.

"Lily, it's so good to see you." He looked past me to Kota and smiled a kind smile.

"You brought a friend."

"Yes, this is my old friend Dakota, Dakota this is Elijah." I turned back to see her and she had her arms folded with a scowl on her face. OK, not what I was expecting.

"He's an original." She said with venom lacing her tone.

"He's one of the good guys, nothing like his brother. Elijah, I need your help."

"You know I would help-" I cut him off.

"It's about Katherine; it's about all of us…" I said with desperation in my voice. He considered it before nodding at me.

"She is back with a mission and we all know how dangerous that can be. But none of know what she is up to, she staked me in the stomach" His face dropped.

"That doesn't make sense. Why would she go after you?"

"You tell us genius." Dakota snapped. He smirked.

"Snippy little one aren't you?" She death stared him, I grinned. Elijah paced trying to figure out a plan of actions before he turned to me.

"What does Katherine want in Mystic Falls?"

"Whenever there seems to be Katherine, trouble shows up I don't want her plotting anything, it always ends badly" A smile played over Elijah's lips and I smiled.

"How have you been? It's been years." Elijah changed the subject to a calmer one.

"I was trapped in a tomb for almost two hundred years. You?"

"I have been about. But I am afraid I cannot help you, I have other business I need to tend to for a while" I smiled warmly. I looked over to Dakota who seemed very interested in her nail polish and rolled my eyes.

"I understand, but you are the only one who can stop her" I pleaded with him.

"You underestimate yourself Lilyana" Elijah gave us one last warm smile before standing and striding out.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"So that was a waste of time that could have been spent doing something productive" Dakota drove the car quickly. It was a weird thing this car but it was faster than horses and more comfortable to wear dresses in. Dakota kept boasting about her 'baby' which I am assuming is the car, she says it's an old styled Cadillac, and quote 'they don't make them like this anymore'. "I mean, he was no help at all. Not even slightly"

"Kota, Elijah is an extremely busy man he can't just drop everything because I asked him to help me with my sister" I studied all the different little buttons and switches in the car "Maybe we need to go higher than Elijah if we want Katherine tamed"

"You're not seriously suggesting we get Klaus to help us. He will kill her… how fast can he get here?" I forced a small laugh but I couldn't help but feel a pang in my heart, I don't want my sister dead and I definitely don't want to see Klaus again. What led me to these thoughts? I can't believe I even thought that. I don't like these thoughts, I have had them before but I don't really want my sister dead, I just want her to be the old Katerina from when we were children.

"No, no of course not, I don't want her dead, not to mention if Klaus finds Elena he would probably kill her as well" I focused on the road and saw a figure through the heavy rain, I think.

"What the?" we swerved sharply but hit the figure anyway, the car flew in the air and we screamed, it rolled a few times and because I was a fool and was not wearing the belt I went straight through the glass of the front window. I rolled out onto the road groaning at the pain of the glass wedged into my chest.

"Kota!" I wiped the blood from my forehead and dragged myself a little bit forwards "No!" I saw the figure through the smoke drag Dakota from the car and snap her neck. I ripped the glass from my chest groaning loudly and trying to move again. The figure looked over towards me and the next thing I knew Klaus was in front of me looking down with concern.

"That should keep her off of our tail for a while" he bent down and removed the remaining pieces of glass from my body.

"What are you talking about?" I coughed out some blood onto the road and stood slowly leaning on her.

"I'm going to keep you safe" I tried to struggle and get away but I was injured and I had lost a fair bit of blood during the accident, my shoulder was dislocated which I set easily, my shin bone was sticking out which Klaus kicked back in and I just had some deep cuts and bad bruising that would heal up soon.

"Please" This wasn't to keep me safe, this was for his own selfish reasons.

"I'm sorry, but with me is the safest place you can be right now" my neck cracked and darkness consumed me.

…

…..

"_Katherine I can't!"_

"_You have to Lilyana"_

"_No, I don't" I backed away from the tiny little house. I didn't want to kill my best friend "You did this to her and I will not let you hurt her"_

"_Hurt her? Lily she is out of control, you took away too much and it's all hitting her hard. She is killing the whole town because she can't control herself. I didn't mean to turn her and for that I am sorry but she needs to be taken care of"_

"_With a gentle hand and patience!" I growled and hit the wall in frustration "I will take care of her"_

"_Lily I don't think she can be helped and you can't afford to draw attention to yourself" I looked to the ground bracing myself for a long night of arguing with my sister but when I looked back up she was gone. I swished around looking in all directions seeing if she was hiding in the darkness but she wasn't, there was no trace of her anywhere._

"_Careful love, you don't want to make yourself dizzy" I gasped and tried to make a quick exit but he grabbed me from behind holding me close._

"_Klaus" last time I saw him he had kidnapped me and sent Elijah to follow me._

"_She is prettier than that wench Katerina" a blonde woman approached us studying me closely "I don't see the big deal Nik, why do you need her?" I growled and tried to struggle away from these two "She does have a lot of fight though"_

"_Now, now sister, don't you see the allure. She's beautiful" In any other situation that would be a compliment but in this case I do not want anything from them, even compliments "But not today, today we are here for Katerina. Goodbye love" Klaus kissed my neck and then he was gone, as was his sister._

"_Lily we must go quickly" Katherine appeared from nowhere grabbing my arm and pulling me along "Forget about your friend, Klaus will handle her but we need to go before he finds us" My hand flung to my neck at the mention of his name. It was still tingling,_

"_Dakota, I have to help her" I pulled free from my sister's grasp and sped off in the other direction. I had to save her before she died or was killed by Klaus._

….

….

"Wakey, wakey love, we've got a big day ahead of us" there was a sort of screeching sound before I was completely awoken by the excruciating burning of my skin. I screamed out and struggled against my restraints in the chair. The curtains closed again and Klaus appeared in front of me "Well, now that you're awake, let's have a chat"

"What do you want Klaus?"

"What I have always wanted, Katerina, the moonstone and the curse to be broken. I have neither of these and I believe you will be the one to help me get them. I'm just assuming here that Katerina has the moonstone? Yes, that' what I thought. So if you lead me to your sister this will all be so much easier for you" He grinned at me and touched some vervain to my skin. Klaus was wearing thick gloves and seemed to enjoying my pain.

"I don't know where she is"

"Liar" in less than a second he was at the window and the curtains were open again. I screamed out pulling as hard as I could on the restraints but they didn't move an inch "I don't want to do this love but you're pushing me towards it"

"Why don't you just compel me?" I growled feeling my skin heal as quickly as it can "It would save a lot of time"

"But then where is the fun with that? You have resisted my compulsion before, what makes you think I am stupid enough to trust it on you now?" he had a point. He had once compelled me to kill Katherine but I refused, I don't know what it was but something inside of me clicked and I didn't do it, I couldn't do it.

"Because you're incompetent" I slouched down in the chair and watched his every movement, hoping he wouldn't go anywhere near the curtains.

"I'd be careful who you insult, especially in your situation" I screamed out as the sun hit me once again but only a little, it wasn't Klaus that moved the curtain but the witch in the corner, she chuckled darkly and entered the room further, striding towards Klaus "Don't do that again" Klaus growled at his witch. The girl was tall and tan, dressed in all black, her hair was a dark brown almost black and she had a frown permanently etched onto her face. She smirked at me and touched the chains.

"Kinky" she winked at me and then turned to talk to Klaus about business. I probably should have been listening but I was studying my chains and my surroundings, trying to find a way I could escape, or at least injure someone. I tugged on them seeing how much freedom I had to move but there was none, it was the same with my feet, and I could not move an inch. I could see my daylight ring on the table only a metre or two away. It was my engagement band that Dimitri had gotten me; I had never taken it off since he had given it to me, even back when I was still human. I felt so naked without it. As much as I disliked my sister at the moment I would not turn her over to Klaus, I would never submit her to this kind of torture or any torture of any kind unless I was the one doing it. I may fight with my sister constantly but if someone else wishes to harm her they have to go through me first.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"What?" I looked up at the witch confused. What on earth did that even mean?

"Oh right, Where out thou thoughts Milady?"

"I am not that old witch" I looked around only to see that Klaus had left the room. Unfortunately that meant I was left with this idiot.

"So vamp, how about you tell me where your sister is?" I rolled my eyes at the girl and kept my mouth shut, nothing they can do to me is worse than decaying for nearly 200 years in a tomb.

"How about you tell me about your plan, then maybe we can talk about Katherine" she leant forwards to whisper in my ear softly.

"Once Klaus is done with you, I cannot wait until I can rip that pretty little head off that pretty little body" I could sense the smirk on her stupid face and turned my head as if I were going to whisper back, but instead I snarled at her and bit into her neck. I hadn't fed in so long and I was so hungry. She pulled back in anger and cried out "Bitch!" I jerked around in my chair screaming. The feeling in my head was horrible, like my head was about to explode "It's a horrible feeling isn't it? All your blood vessels popping but because of your healing it is just causing you a whole lot of pain"

"Stop!" Klaus sped in the room pushing the witch against the wall "You do not touch her or cause her any pain. From this point on I am the only one allowed in this room. Get out!" even I flinched at his voice. I recoiled back into my chair, fear spiking in me. I don't want to be here anymore.

…..

…..

**DAKOTA**

"Dakota!" I groaned and rolled over on the ground, my neck aching like a bitch "Dakota" I shot up gasping, the events that happened before my neck was snapped rushed back to me.

"Lily!" I got up and looked around quickly. He probably took her, I know he did.

"Where is she?" Katherine grabbed me by the throat growling "What happened?" because I was so stubborn I didn't want to answer her but I knew she could help me find her more than anyone else in the entire world.

"How about an apology?" She growled again and slammed me to the ground tightening her grip.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. He took her"

"He, he who?"

"Klaus" Katherine's face dropped and her eyes widened. She let go of my throat and paced a little "He snapped my neck before I even knew what was happening, there was nothing I could do. Katherine-" before I could even utter another word she was gone. So much for helping me…

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DO NOT OWN VD CHARACTERS OR PLOT**

**CHAPTER 9**

3 weeks, I have been in this god damn chair for 3 weeks. The sun has become my best friend in those weeks, every time I am asked a question I don't answer and the curtain opens, or his witch does that head thing or his other witch comes in and lights me on fire, I have even had some vervain sprayed on me. But I will not give up my sister so that he can kill her.

"Come on love, let's go get your sister" oh no he found her. He broke the chains binding me to the chair and injected a syringe into my neck, I could already feel it taking affect when Klaus slung me over his shoulder and started leaving the room.

"Katerina" I whispered her name in my first language drifting out. I couldn't help but picture how we used to run down the big hill together.

….

…..

Someone was shaking my arm, I knew it wasn't Klaus because the hands were small and delicate and the scent was that of a woman's. There was whispering in the background and an extra scent, one that should be familiar but I couldn't place it. My heavy eyelids fluttered open and I saw Katherine's face in front of mine, she was concerned an expression I had only seen on her face when we were still human. I grabbed her hand and slowly rose to a sitting position where I could completely see the room we were in. it was a small compartment with books everywhere but the main concern was the man on a chair in the middle of the room, I could only see the back of his head but his scent was still familiar, still not Klaus though. And the man witch that had liked to burn me with fire was casting some kind of spell on him.

The man stood ripping out whatever was in his arms, the man witch bowed to him. If this is what I think it was then we were all in trouble. I had heard them talking about this but I had never actually thought it would work. Klaus had transformed bodies with someone.

Katherine slowly rose to her legs dragging me with her. The man had turned around giving us a good look at his face.

"Alaric?" my voice was rough but the shock still came through.

Katherine had kept a good hold in my hand and sped for the door trying to escape. The witch had put some kind of shield around the place; she turned around composing herself so that she didn't look scared or frightened but cocky and arrogant.

"Katerina, I have missed you" he cradled her face and made sure to look closely.

"Klaus" Katherine said with disdain. The witch came over grabbing my arm in an iron grip and throwing me on the couch. I still hadn't fed in a few weeks so I was in no shape to put up a fight of any kind. The man came back with a blood bag which I took eagerly, not bothering to say thank you, I drank the whole thing in seconds, I sped over to the fridge where he had pulled the blood bag and ripped open another.

"We will need more of them" The witch nodded and left the compartment with ease "Sit; tell me everything I need to know Katerina. Your sister is less cooperative" as Katherine started spilling every little secret to save her life I kept drinking from the blood bags. I had almost wasted away in those weeks and I want to get back to my full strength. I listened because over the past few weeks I too had been out of the loop.

"You are going to take this knife… and stab yourself" Katherine did what he said "now take it out" again she did it "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that, over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs"

"Where are you going?"

"To lay eyes on my precious doppelganger and you are coming with me" Klaus pointed at me and sped over catching me weak and off guard he compelled me "You will not reveal any of my plans to anyone, anything you have seen or overheard. You were taken by me and you escaped just like you have many times over and this morning you showed up at my apartment so I could clean you up. I am Alaric Saltzman and that is what you will address me as and treat me as" I involuntarily nodded and followed him out the door.

….

….

"Where are we going?" we entered the school grounds, I had been given new clothing to replace my burnt and bloodied. I was now wearing a coral coloured hi-lo dress with some clack ankle boots.

"I am going to class and you are going to see Damon Salvatore and get back in on all the planning" Klaus turned me toward him and cradled my head in his hands "Don't give yourself away" the compulsion got to me and I nodded "You're too pretty to die" he bent down and kissed me softly "Goodbye love" the compulsion forced me to speed away and to the Salvatore mansion. I swung open the front doors but couldn't enter the house; I pushed against the invisible force. This is impossible, no one who is living owns this house.

"Who dares try to enter my house?" Damon's smart ass face appeared in the hallway. His face went from having a smirk on it to having a frown "Where have you been?"

"Klaus took me, he's an-"

"Original, yeah we know. We know everything, Katherine filled us in"

"Damon let me in"

"I can't. How do we know you aren't working for him?"

"Because I'm me Damon, please" it was like I couldn't even control my own mouth or what was coming out of it. Damon's phone rang and he answered it not taking his eyes off of me.

"Elena's coming, she will invite you in" I nodded and waited outside.

"Three weeks Damon, I was gone for three weeks and the whole time I was burnt and tortured, the only thing getting e through it was the thought of seeing you all again and getting the chance to kill him" I sat down against the door and cradled my legs.

"What did he want form you?"

"My sister. I was not going to give her away though, if anyone is ever going kill her it will be me and that won't be happening anytime soon" I chuckled to myself.

"Do you know what he looks like?" I didn't know if I could answer, I was wracking my brain for an answer around the compulsion "Lily?" he was probably getting suspicious. In my head I pictured Matt and just started describing him.

"Blonde, blue eyes, tall, well built. If I saw him I could point him out but it's hard to explain" I gave him a small smile and on the inside was grateful for the loophole.

"Lily?" Elena smiled and hugged me "Come in" Stefan frowned at me. Good they were suspicious and maybe wouldn't say anything to me about their plans. My body took me in, checking over my shoulder I saw the witch watching me from the trees.

We all piled inside including Bonnie and we stood there, Elena telling us what had happened.

"He compelled Dana to come talk to me, he wanted me to know he was there and watching me but she couldn't point him out, he compelled her" I stood with her holding her hand. I wonder if Katherine is still stabbing herself in the leg.

"So we go to the dance and find him" Damon suggested like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How are we gonna do that? We don't even know what he looks like" I could feel Elena's grip on my hand tighten at all this talk of Klaus but at the same time I could hear her steady heartbeat, she wasn't as afraid as she should be.

"Something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimpley"

"He could be anywhere at any time, he compelled somebody at school. Guess it's not as safe as you guys thought huh?" He looked pointedly at Bonnie and Elena who both rolled their eyes at him. there were a few knocks at the door and Alaric/Klaus walked in. I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"There you are" how did he even get in without an invitation? Is it because Alaric already had one and he is in his body or is it some other reason?

"Sorry I'm late" he looked at me and had a little smirk on his face.

"Hey I need you to put me and Lily down as chaperone for the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move" I held my breath watching his reaction.

"Ow" Elena pulled her hand from mine that was crushing her and cradled it "Are you okay?" I looked to Klaus quickly then back to Elena nodding "Okay so uh, we find Klaus and then what? Whats our plan of attack?"

"Me" no Bonnie, stop talking please stop "I'm the plan" she shrugged her shoulders looking at everyone individually "He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him"

"That's not gonna be that easy" Klaus chuckled "I mean, he is the biggest baddest vampire around"

"Alaric has a point what if he just-" Damon charged Bonnie unexpectedly, I almost moved to help her but she didn't need it, she just lifted her hand and Damon went flying across the living room. I didn't like the look on Alaric/Klaus' face, he was plotting something and he was also angry.

"Well I was impressed" Stefan said, everyone else had the same impressed look on their faces. Bonnie paced.

"It doesn't matter if he's an original, I can take down anyone that comes at me. I can kill him Elena, you know I can" Elena smiled slightly and was nodding. I wish I could just speak up and tell them all that he was Klaus, even just point at him and not say anything would do the trick but I am under strict instructions not to give myself away and believe me I was trying to find the loophole in that.

"Not to kill the mood but I have… papers, to grade. Lily maybe you can help me, you know History better than anyone" he smiled at me and spoke in a joking tone.

"Anything to get out of work huh Ric?" Damon poured himself a glass as well as Alaric but he refused.

"Yeah" I followed him out of the house and let him drag me all across town bruising my arm. We made it back to the apartment quickly where Katherine was grateful for as she could now stop stabbing herself.

"Katherine, are you okay?" I rushed over to her taking the knife and placing it in the table; I grabbed cloth to clean her blood away and water to help.

"You were right, this witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill" Klaus stormed across the other side of the room.

"That's terrible" Katherine said with fake concern.

"We're going to have to kill her Maddox" the witch whose name is apparently Maddox poured a glass of bourbon agreeing. He turned to Katherine again "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" he pulled out a draw and searched before stopping and lifting up a secret compartment "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics…. Who is this guy again?" he turned around to me and Katherine with a crossbow in hand.

"He's a local vampire hunter" I growled, deep down I hoped that would scare him a little but then I remembered he was in Alaric's body.

"Well that explains the clothes" he threw the crossbow to the ground and strolled over to Maddox.

"It's all I could find, guy likes his bourbon" Maddox passed Klaus the glass.

"I knew there was something about him I liked… there's a high school dance tonight, which you are accompanying me too" he pointed to me and sipped his glass "Find something sexy to wear"

"Like what? I wasn't around for the 60's" I walked over grabbing his glass and sculling the rest down, I needed a way to get through my time with him.

"What do you mean? Where were you?" he growled and snatched his drink back wiping a drip from my bottom lip with his thumb and then sucking on his thumb trying to be seductive.

"I was in a tomb thanks to my darling sister" it slipped out without me even thinking. I turned to Katherine who had a sad look in her eyes "But that's okay now, I have moved on" I looked at Klaus in my peripheral vision who was staring intently at his glass.

"I didn't know they would catch you, I would have gotten you out with me if I knew" she looked up at me through her hair, this was her version of apologising and I guess I can accept that… for now.

"Finished?" Klaus acted like he was the most bored person in the entire world, he turned back to his witch and continued talking "I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch"

"If she has that much power she can sense me coming from a mile away, I won't be able to get near her, you have to do it" Klaus pulled his angry face.

"In this body? I'm a haggard History teacher, she could easily hurt me, I mean, not me Klaus but me. You know what I mean" I watched their conversation with interest hoping I could find a loophole and somehow tell the others what is happening.

"No witch could handle channelling that much power, it'll kill her, and it would kill me. We just have to make her use it"

"You mean like, provoking her, to death?"

"It won't take long, just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will"

"How? He's human"

"I can help with that department. I can do a spell that protects you" Klaus looked over to us listening and we turned our heads away. I can't let this happen. I can't let them kill Bonnie. I squeezed Katherine's shoulder clueing her in. I took a deep breath and waited for Klaus to turn his head to pour another drink before I made my move. I pounced at Maddox and latched onto his neck; he cried out loudly and used his magic to do that heat thing. I yelled and pulled back falling to the ground and grabbing my head tightly.

"You shouldn't have done that" Klaus growled and backhanded me across the room. I cried as the pain did not stop.

"Please stop! She didn't know what she was doing, stop!" Katherine tried to come to me but Klaus wouldn't let her.

"Maddox, I think she learnt her lesson" Klaus was smirking at me as I stopped screaming and was just wiping the blood from my mouth and neck. Klaus let Katherine go and she rushed over to my wiping the blood that had started running from my ears and nose "I am going to find you a dress, let's try not to kill each other shall we?" he looked to me and Katherine and then to Maddox. Then disappeared out the door.

…

…..

"So what do you think? Sexy Twiggy, sexy Edie Sedgwick, ooh a sexy housewife?" I rolled my eyes at Klaus and took the orange loose fitting dress that went down to my thighs and had a black collar that reached just above my collarbone. I left my hair down and straight and put a plaited rope headpiece around my head which had some flowers on the end of the strings and pulled on some knee high white boots.

"You look beautiful"

"Yeah, I just wish I was around to see this era, it looks like it would have been fun" I turned to Katherine who was in the small bedroom with me.

"I apologized for that"

"No, you said you didn't mean for it to happen, which is not an apology" I left the bedroom and grabbed Klaus' outstretched arm. We sped to the dance seeing all the young teenagers who were clueless to what was going to go down tonight.

"Go mingle, I'm a chaperone tonight" he stopped me and made eye contact "But no matter what you will do as I say" we broke off from each other him heading amongst the teens and I went to find a drink. I couldn't see anyone yet so I'm assuming they are on their way. I stood by the table watching Klaus dance through the students and stop to compel a girl and a boy. I accidently squeezed my cup so hard it broke. He just made me so angry.

As soon as I saw them enter I went over and clung to Damon, I wasn't allowed to say anything but hopefully I could give off signs that something was wrong.

"Thanks for being here everybody" the girl who Klaus compelled was on stage. I squeezed Damon's hand tightly "We have a special shout out tonight, this is for Elena, from Klaus" the people cheered and the music started. I squeezed Damon harder but he shook it off as being scared.

"That was a lame, cheap shot; he's just trying to bait us" Damon scoffed at Klaus' attempt to intimidate them.

"I know everyone here" Elena declared.

"Maybe he's not here, maybe he just wants us to believe that he is"

"This is a party people, blend" Bonnie started pulling Jeremy off who was complaining about not wanting to dance and Damon started making his way to who he thought was Alaric. I followed him, maybe it's not too late and I can still find a loop hole.

"Damon, he's here" yes! I tried to say more but my mouth wouldn't let me, I had given away Klaus but I hadn't given him away at the same time.

"Lily?" Damon studied me while the "Why do you think that" I couldn't form any words, I need the loophole "have you seen him?"

"Yes" I can't get my words out and it was so frustrating, now I know how humans feel. I am never; repeat never using compulsion ever again unless it's really important.

"Where?" Damon was squeezing my shoulders looking me in the eye. He could tell something was wrong and that was good, he was catching on. I found my loophole.

"Because original vampires are original they can compel other vampires so you'd better be careful" I put emphasis on the word compel hoping he would catch on.

"Okay?" Damon nodded over to Stefan and took Elena for a spin on the dance floor. Of course he would pick her over me. I don't even know why I try when she is around. I walked in the other direction to go and see Matt who was at a table getting a drink for himself and who I assume to be Caroline.

"Hey" Matt looked at me completely frightened but composed himself quickly.

"Hi" he looked back down to his drinks avoiding eye contact and soon left. Nothing seemed to be going right lately. I stood at the table dreaming of what my life could have been like in the 60's for a while until I noticed that no one was in here anymore. They were all out, maybe Klaus made his move and I missed it? I pushed my hair behind my ears and listened closely.

"Where's Jeremy?" Bonnie, I pinpointed where the noise was coming from and quickly sped off away from the dance.

"Klaus" Elena whispered.

"Surprise" I burst through the walls and to Elena's side glaring daggers at Klaus "And there's my little minion" Elena pulled her arm from my grip and Bonnie stood in front of her protectively.

"No, no it's not possible" Elena shook her head looking from me to Klaus.

"Just relax Elena; I'm not here to hurt you, you're not on my hit list tonight" I sped in front of Bonnie protecting her from Klaus.

"No" I bared my fangs at him getting in a defensive crouch.

"ah, ah, ahh, little monkey. Stand down" I felt my body crumble to the ground. Klaus lunged for Bonnie only to get flung back into the lockers "Now did I mention I know a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that" Klaus stood chuckling a bit and advancing on Bonnie again. She sent him back harder and further all the way down the hallway into the trophy case "By all means fire away, kill this body and I'll just have to take another one… maybe Jeremy"

"Go, run!" Bonnie helped me up and we ran.

"Stay" My body stopped not moving an inch at his command.

"Go, I can't refuse him, go!" Bonnie turned and ran with Elena out the doors hopefully to find Stefan and Damon and kill this man. The doors were slammed shut and probably spelled to stay that way. Klaus rose and approached me playing with my hair.

"Now that was very rude of you love" I was flung into the lockers and he stood over me "Bad choice" I cried out as the stake plunged into my chest just missing my heart by a millimetre, I lay on the floor motionless as he walked away. I don't know how long I lay there for not being able to move when I heard heels walking down the hall. I was hoping deep down that it was my sister but I knew that was never going to happen and my second hope was that it wasn't some random student who would run around screaming bloody murder.

"Lily!" It was Bonnie, she leant over me about to pull the stake out when I placed my hand over hers stopping her. I couldn't be allowed at my full strength; maybe he was counting on it and would use me. I can't let that happen.

"No, he could use me. Go" she gave me a small smile before getting up and going in the direction that he went. I let my head fall to the side listening to his antagonizing and his screams of pain. It felt good to know that Klaus was feeling all that pain but it was also horrible because it wasn't his body, he stole it from Alaric and would probably give it up once he was bloodied and bruised for a new healthier body.

It wasn't long before I heard more footsteps.

"Oh my god" It was Elena's shocked tone that hit me first then Stefan's sharp intake of breath "He killed her"

"I'm not that easy to kill" I groaned letting my head loll to the side to face them "She needs you" they gave me a sad look just like Bonnie had then went running to enter the doors leading to the scene.

"Bonnie no!" the doors slammed shut with magic and they were left on the outside trying to get through watching what I assume to be is the downfall of Bonnie Bennett "No!" I closed my eyes letting a tear fall for her. The doors opened and I heard them enter. Klaus was gone and he had left me here… I was free. I pulled the stake from my chest and dragged myself into a standing position.

"Come on" Damon half carried me to the doors where I saw the most heartbreaking scene ever. Elena was clutching Bonnies lifeless body begging her to come back "Stefan get Elena out of here, I'll deal with the body" Stefan rose while Elena just got angry.

"What do you mean 'deal with it'?"

"The Sherriff can't know about this, last thing we need is another mysterious death" Damon started lifting her and I walked over helping as much as I could, I don't want to do this but he was right.

"This is Bonnie!" Elena shouted in rage.

"Get her home, now. So I can clean this up" Damon spoke to Stefan in an urgent tone.

"Hey, hey" Stefan soothed Elena who was clinging to her torso for dear life sobbing hysterically.

"Jeremy, what about Jeremy?"

"I'll find him" I spoke softly but she still heard me. Stefan carried her from the room soothing her as she cried out for Bonnie. Damon closed Bonnies eyes and lifter her effortlessly.

"You need to eat, meet me at the house" he dismissed me without even a care. Was he angry at me for being under Klaus' influence? I walked through the hallway finding a passed out boy. I latched onto his neck drinking only what I had lost and then set him down again wiping my face not that it mattered considering my dress was drenched in blood.

This was going to be a long night.

**PLEASE REVIEW, SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAITS I HAVE JUST BEEN GETTING DISTRACTED A LOT LATELY.**

**BUT ANYWAY REVIEW BUT DON'T BE MEAN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"Damon" I walked into Damon's freshly showered and in some clean clothes which consisted of some cotton shorts and one of Damon's shirts. Pulled my wet hair up into a pony tail and sat next to him on the bed.

"You were with him the whole time" he was frowning and looking into his empty glass as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He was angry and I could tell.

"No, he took me and tortured me, keeping me weak and when he was bored he would let his witches have a turn. Do you really believe that I would voluntarily go with him?" When Damon didn't answer me I shot off the bed and faced him "Really?"

"Katherine is"

"No, he has her too and he is torturing her for a laugh, she might have been helping him at first but not anymore. She is just scared" I can't believe I am actually defending my sister to Damon Salvatore, it used to be the other way around back in the day, I used to call her evil and Damon would defend her calling me 'Miss Lily' I miss those days, less drama. It seems to me that Katherine turning these two was the worst decision she has made yet and if Damon keeps pushing me I may have to voice those thoughts.

"Since when do you defend her? Katherine is a traitor, she went to Klaus and told him everything, how else would he have known everything and been able to impersonate Ric so well. And for all I know you were relaying information as well, how can I even trust you?" He stood from the bed facing me toe to toe.

"Because you know me, look at me Damon. You know me" Damon's eyes searched mine trying to see the truth and it seemed he found what he was searching for because pretty quickly he had me on the bed under him while his lips attacked mine. Well that escalated quickly. I fumbled with his buttons but got too frustrated so I just ripped the top open, he didn't seem to mind; he just threw it out of the way and kept running his hands over my body.

….

….

I sat on the back of the couch cowboy style, one leg resting on the cushions and the other dangling over the back. I was in one of Damon's shirts and my under wear. Drinking a hot chocolate Damon had made me.

"Hey" Stefan was rushing down the stairs still in his sleep attire.

"Hey"

"Have you seen Elena?" I thought back through my morning and shook my head.

"Uhh no" I sipped my hot chocolate walking to the archway and leaning against the wall. Damon was coming down the hall behind him "Good morning" He smirked and came up to me kissing me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hey, where's Elena?" Stefan frowned and looked at us.

"I don't know Stefan, she's your girlfriend, mines right here" Girlfriend? I'm not too sure if I'm exactly his girlfriend but I will play along for now "Got time for a bite? I'm so hungry" Damon kissed me again stroking the hair out of my face.

"I will go and get some blood bags" I kissed his cheek and pulled away still cradling my cup.

"Okay" he smacked my ass as I walked away. As soon as I was out of sight I set down my cup and sped to the basement grabbing two blood bags and turned to walk back up when Stefan rushed past me followed by Damon. I shrugged my shoulders and walked down the stairs behind them.

"No, she didn't" I peered around them to the empty cellar not sure what I should be disappointed about. Did they have something down here?

"She did" Stefan slumped against the side of the door and groaned in frustration.

"Did what?" Damon turned to me still frustrated.

"She un-daggered Elijah" he growled. I nodded as if I understood but I didn't, Elijah was a kind man who just wants his family back and for Klaus to be punished and the only thing I can think of that would have pissed him off would be if they provoked him. Stefan rushed back upstairs and pulled out his phone calling Elena. I listened to the conversation and to be honest I think she did the right thing.

Elijah was honest and noble and I don't think he will hurt her. I snuck back up stairs and pulled on a purple collared button up dress, I smoothed out the flowy skirt and also pulled on some black ankle boots with studs on them. I ran back down stairs in a rush. Maybe I can help Elena.

"Come on" I skidded to a stop in front of Damon who looked a bit suspicious.

"Where are we going?"

"Splitting from the team, going rogue, come on" well there go my plans. I smirked at him; his plans were always fun but never good. I grabbed his outstretched hand and followed him out the door.

We jumped in the car and set off to wherever his plan was taking us. I wanted to help Elena with Elijah, he likes me, we are friends and I could persuade him to help. I will just have to ask Dakota to do my dirty work for me. I grabbed Damon's phone and sent her a text asking if she can find Elena and Elijah and spy for me then I immediately deleted it not wanting Damon to see it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just looking, these are very fascination inventions" Damon raised an eyebrow at me disbelieving and held out his hand for the phone. I handed it to him rolling my eyes at his paranoia.

We arrived outside the apartment building that Klaus held me captive in. Alaric's house, I tensed up at the sight of the place in fear. I don't want to be stuck there again, what if he was up there? What if Katherine was up there lying on the floor with a stake in her heart? I left the car with Damon knowing I would never be able to stop him but I could stop Klaus long enough for Damon to get away.

"I don't think this is a very good idea" I voiced my opinion while we walked up the stairs.

"We're investigating" Damon gave me that smart ass smirk and gestured to the door. I knocked a few times.

"You home? It's the landlord?" I shrugged my shoulders and went to walk away but Damon wouldn't give up, he broke the handle and swung the door open. Katherine stood there staring at me.

"What are you doing here?" I entered the apartment hugging her tightly.

"We're here to rescue you"

"No sweetie, we're here to see if she deserves to be rescued" Katherine shot me daggers when he called me sweetie. I walked further into the room looking to see if Klaus had left anything out in the open I could steal. "I figured you still might be kicking" Damon held up the vial of vervain for Katherine to see.

"Is that?"

"Vervain, your salvation"

"It's not gonna undo anything" She shook her head smiling her know it all smile.

"There's always a loophole, did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was okay to leave?" Katherine tried but she couldn't speak about it "You can't say, did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?"

"No"

"And there's the loophole" I said as I walked over and grabbed the vile from Damon and handing it to Katherine "Drink this and he won't be able to compel you anymore"

"Wait" he made his scrunched up face when I had already handed it to her, his eyes set on me and his mouth went into a tight line. Katherine smirked and clutched the vial in her hand.

"What?" she spat. She was indebted to him and she knew it.

"You double crossed us with Isobel, why?"

"I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, I was looking out for myself" that's Katherine, always looking out for her. she smiled at us and drank some of the vervain coughing a little afterwards.

"You owe me, and I will collect" Damon held out his hand for me "Come on" I gave Katherine a quick side hug and went over to Damon taking his outstretched hand.

"Be safe sister" I nodded goodbye and shut the door behind me speeding off with Damon.

I convinced Damon to take a stroll around the town square with me looking at the sites and picturing where everything used to be. I hadn't really had time to explore yet "Where is our next adventure today, I took Damon's hand in both of mine and walked backwards facing him.

"Wherever you want" he spun me around and held me against his chest still walking.

"The Salvatore mansion would be a lovely place to be right now" Damon chuckled and threw me on his back running at full speed to the boarding house "I said the mansion" I spoke as he pulled me around to the front of his body and held me cradle style.

"The mansion does not exist anymore Miss Lily, is this accommodation well enough for you?" I smirked and swung my arms around his neck.

"Anywhere is well enough with you around"

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WOULD JUST LIKE TO INFORM YOU ALL THAT THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY MY FRIEND ABBY (MISSJABBJABB) BUT I WILL STILL BE POSTING IT ON MY ACCOUNT ****  
SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**CHAPTER 11**

**DAKODA**

"Lily!" I screamed. I had been looking for freaking hours, all I got told was the forest. She was in the forest with Damon. That meant sex usually in Damon code. I rolled my eyes, thank Christ I had worn my flat boots today. I stepped over another log and turned my head around quickly hearing a sound. Before I could even react a hand clamped its way around my throat and I was thrown back into a tree with a splitting crack. I couldn't even get back up when I felt the person or thing I should say grab my arm and twist it in an un-natural way. I tried to pull away but couldn't, this person was older than me, a lot older. I breathed in deep and looked up.

"Hello love" Klaus, should have guessed.

"What do you want you daft pig"

"Well it seems that Katerina is gone and since you are the only one in this forest I'm guessing you let her go." I scrunched my eye brows and kicked Klaus in-between the legs. He let go and I punched him in the face before he threw me down again.

"It's rude to hit a lady, I think there might even be a whole foundation dedicated to stop it" I spat harshly. He cackled then pulled me back up and onto the tree.

"Where is she?" he screamed staring into my eyes. I felt my mouth moving uncontrollably.

"I don't know, hopefully in a ditch somewhere in the sun with vervain poured all over her." I said through a clenched jaw. He squeezed tighter; I could feel the pressure closing on my neck. I looked back to him clawing at his hands, struggling to breathe.

"Why would I let her go?" I asked kicking him hard in the gut, his grip loosened giving me time to find the pointiest stick on the ground and shove it into his neck. He pulled it out quickly and looked even angrier than before. He snapped my leg the shoved the stick I had used in my stomach.

"Don't test me Dakoda, you're tough, but not that tough. I am _the_ original" He smirked.

"Klaus!" I was officially hurting now. I looked over behind Klaus to see Elijah, sure I hated the originals but I was glad to see him.

"Elijah…you were staked." He said as if he's seen a ghost.

"Sorry to disappoint, let her go she didn't release Katerina." He dropped me but not before he could throw vervain all over my face, I had been drinking the stuff for years but still, ouch.

"Then who did?"

"I don't know, but she has been out here the whole time searching for Lilyana."

"And you know this how?"

"I went to talk to Katerina, she was nowhere to be seen when I got there and I saw your friend here and wanted to see if she let her go." He smirked. Klaus gave him an evil look then sped off. I sat on the ground totally dumbfounded by what had just happened. I looked up to Elijah who was right in front of me gently pulling out the wood. I looked down to my brand new clothes and was disappointed to see how ruined they were. I sighed.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Showing up two minutes earlier might have helped but yeah I'm good." I mumbled. He helped me up giving me a hand. I was healing quickly which was good but it still didn't explain why he was following me.

"You weren't following me for the reason you told Klaus and he wouldn't let it go that easily, so I'm guessing either you're a very good liar or you have a motive." I rolled my eyes leaning on my non-sore leg. He grinned a grin that should be illegal.

"I thought you might go looking for Katerina." He sounded almost afraid to admit it.

"You worried I might die or something?" I joked. When he didn't answer I gathered that was exactly what he was worried about "If I had found that bitch I swear to god I would of- um anyway not going into that. I came to get Lily." I said. Man I was sore, I didn't usually get that sore after a fight. Elijah nodded and then looked around.

"Would you like some help?" He offered.

"No, I can manage. I know her better than her own sister" I said bluntly walking off. I felt a hand wrap around mine and I turned around quickly.

"Lilyana is in danger even if she is with Damon and you, let me help you."

"Fine but don't slow me down, you originals are pretty old."

…

…

**LILY**

"This is perfect." I smiled stroking Damon's chest, he dragged a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Oh it is." Even though we were on a concrete slab of the old mansion it didn't seem to bother us. We laid there side by side, I had to admit the thought of him and Elena still went through my head but in times like these I didn't even care. I was resting my head when I heard voices; I pushed off Damon and put my head up. Dakoda was walking with Elijah, my mouth fell open. Damon got up angrily and snarled.

"Damon, calm down he's here to talk." Dakoda said. Dakota was my oldest friend and I believed her. Elijah was never a fighter, in many ways he was always the one original I admired…I hated all the others though but Kol, well Kol was good to look at. I looked backward to see Dakoda who was a total mess. She had blood all over her and her clothes were ruined not to mention her face still looked like it was burning from vervain.

"Koda!" I yelled running up to her in my t-shirt and she looked pissed.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" She sneered at me. I stepped back in shock.

"What are you talking about Koda?"

"Damon didn't tell you did he?" She said angrily. She walked up to Damon punching him in the face hard. It hurt and he stumbled backwards. I ran to his aid quickly, but he looked guilty of something.

"Damon?" I asked.

"Klaus is going to kill you."

"What?"

"Klaus knew you were going to come out here for your sister, he was going to kill you Lily and Damon knew, he was given an ultimatum you or Elena, he chose Elena if you didn't guess… Elijah told me everything" I was shocked but Damon didn't say anything, he looked guilty, how could he do this to me. After everything we went through the last couple of days, the last hour. Tears stung in my eyes, threatening to fall over. A real sting in my chest, I looked up to Dakoda who looked furious but not at me, at Damon "How could you do that to her? After all the shit she has fucking done for you, you throw it back in her face like it's nothing, all for a girl who doesn't even love you." She spat angrily. Elijah stood in the back ground quietly.

"Oh shut up Dakoda, you would do the same for the person you love." He said defending himself. I stood in the middle quietly.

"Would I? If you didn't notice I went into a burning fire to save that girl and I'll be damned if I let Klaus kill her. I lost one baby to pricks like you, I refuse to lose another." Dakoda wasn't overly mother to me, but in many ways we were sisters and I knew what she meant. I had been her rock for years and she had been mine, the sister I never had.

"You think I didn't have a plan to save her?"

"The fact that you even agreed to save someone else over Lily, who risks her life for you on a daily basis is stupid, she staked herself so that Klaus wouldn't make her hurt you or anyone else she cared about. If your plan was to screw her over in more than one way you completely succeeded you ass hole of a vampire."

"Dakoda stop." I whispered. My voice came out as a whimper, I was hurt. So god damn hurt. I looked up to Elijah who was actually holding Dakoda back while Damon pulled on his pants. I turned to face him "It's the same, it will always be the same with you! First with Katherine now with Elena!" I screamed angrily pushing him. Dakoda stood and watched while Elijah came and put his hand to my shoulder "I am done with you screwing me when you can't have the other, I'm done Damon"

"Come Lilyana." Elijah put his coat around me and I looked down to my feet and walked off quietly. I couldn't fight, I was to hurt. Dakoda didn't touch me, I was glad I would have cried if she did. I climbed in to Dakota's new car, a Belair as she called it, she needed a new hobby. I knew I should have stuck to my original plan and stayed away from Damon. I should have kept my uncaring attitude about everything but no, I had to go and fall for him. I touched my ring from Dimitri and twisted it around. I always said I would never love another man like I loved Dimitri, and I didn't, but it was close enough.

"We can't leave him in there." I whispered.

"Why?"

"Klaus will kill him."

"Lily you are the most caring person I have ever met, but you need to stay away from him, regardless of whether he had a plan or not he put your life at risk for Elena, she will be safe and you are going to stay here with Elijah and I'm going to go sort some stuff out." Elijah nodded in agreement, Elijah was a lot of things but he was loyal and I knew he would be loyal to me, but between me and Klaus? I wasn't so sure.

"What do you have to sort out?"

"Well, I need a new car as Klaus trashed mine and I'm going to find a way to get you out of this."

"Since when did you grow up?" I laughed quietly.

"Since someone tried to hurt my little sister."

"I'm older then you."

"In vampire years, in human I'm your senior and as your senior you will listen to me. Plus you did it on a concrete slab, germs." A small smile cracked over my lips and the normal Dakoda came back. Although she was a little stiff around Elijah it felt good to have some normality, Elijah smiled each time she talked. I looked back out the window and sighed heavily, I don't know why I thought this time would be any different, and it never is.

Dakota disappeared quickly. And unfortunately as soon as she disappeared another figure appeared quickly daggering Elijah. Elijah looked at m panicked and fell to the ground limp, I gasped and tried to run but he blocked my path.

"Now, now love. No need to be rude, I just want to have a little chat" he grabbed my wrists tightly restraining me "It hurts doesn't it? To have something you planned perfectly ruined?" I stared up at him with my jaw clenched "That's what you get for letting yourself be stupid and love again, considering you're horrible luck with it in the past. What was his name? Dimitri? Tasty lad he was" my eyes widened in shock. All these years I never knew how he died and if Klaus is trying to tell me that it was him who had killed my betrothed I don't know how I will react.

"You didn't" I growled.

"I did, he was restoring the Petrova castle with your daughter when I found them" he smiled that crazy maniac smile then leaned closer and whispered in my ear "they screamed louder than your parents" I screamed and lashed out picturing my baby and my beloved bleeding out on the floor "Don't you feel guilty, being with Damon Salvatore when you were promised to another, not only legally but you promised yourself, you promised you would never love another like you loved him. Does it hurt knowing they both died knowing you were a monster who deserted them to be slaughtered by a vampire? The same vampire who killed your parents while you were being a whore in the barn"

"Stop" I snarled and snapped at him trying to bite him.

"It would all be easier if you turned it off" I growled at him, through all the years I have been a vampire he has always tried to get me to turn off my emotions. And I have always refused and I always will. I have seen how it has destroyed other vampires over the years and I will not become one of them.

"I will give you the same answer I have been giving you for years, No"

"Come on, it must be eating away at you, your parents are dead, your boyfriend and daughter are dead, your sister doesn't love you, your new boyfriend and everyone else is willing to give up your life to save dear little Elena, the only person that does care about you is your friend Dakoda and she is just a sympathetic person. When she was turned her motherly, caring nature was amplified which is the only reason she has stuck by you and fought to get you out of the tomb. Turn it off"

"If I were ever to turn off my emotions it would never be by choice"

"Challenge accepted"

"No" I started panicking, he can't! I pulled and struggled closing my eyes but his grip only tightened and his voice grew stronger. I let my years fall and my whimpering become louder "Elijah get up!" his body still slumped on the ground a dark grey, his eyes tightly shut "Dakoda!" no luck, she would be long gone by now. I had no hope.

"Let her go" My last hope, the man who threw my life away, literally. Klaus just smirked and made eye contact when I opened my eyes to look at Damon.

"Turn it off" Klaus spoke clearly still smirking.

"No, hold on to yourself" Damon pleaded. I could feel everything fading away, all my happiness, sadness, my anger, everything was leaving and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. No amount of words could stop everything leaving. I tried to reach out and grab some sort of emotion to hang onto but it was slipping through my fingers. I stared blankly at the ground not feeling anything.

I wasn't grieving, I wasn't feeling bad, I wasn't feeling sad and I loved it. My frown turned to a smirk much like the one Klaus wore on his face.

"Lovely" Klaus turned and strutted off pulling the dagger from Elijah as he left. I looked to Damon and didn't feel a thing, no hurt, no love and no anger; I couldn't give a damn about him or anyone else. I started walking off in the other direction.

"Lily" Damon appeared in front of me and grabbed my shoulders tightly "Please" I let out a dark chuckle and shook him off violently.

"You don't touch me" I smiled cocking my head to the side. He growled and tried to grab me again but I was quicker, I lifted up my arms and with no effort at all snapped his neck. The sickening crack satisfied me in a way and made my smile grow "Woops" I laughed to myself and sped off. I was going to have so much fun.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
